The Unknown Familiar
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: Four years, four long years of combat and the need to survive. He would stop at nothing to make sure that he, and the others around him, lived, but just who is he? With no recollection of his past or the vast amounts of strange knowledge locked in his mind. He's wanted to find who he is, who he was, where he came from, what's to stop him from continuing on his life long quest?
1. The green oval

**Hey guys I've thought of another crossover I thought I'd give a shot at, I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Dame it, these things are annoying!" A man shouted playing several notes on the harp he held.

With each note he struck, he could feel the mana inside his body take the physical form of a note, with each note he played the note they hit, smack and obliterated each monster it hit. Taking a deep breath he sat down on a nearby rock.

"God, it's the same old thing," He thought putting the harp away, "After killing the wall of flesh, this 'corruption' starts spreading and now the Hollow has too…"

With a sigh he looked toward the little fairy that was the only source of light he had, knowing that it would vanish soon, very soon. Searching through his pack he pulled out the fairy bell just in time before for the one he had vanished. With a ring of the bell another fairy appeared, this time a blue one.

"Hello Navi." The man joked to himself know full well that the fairy wouldn't respond. "Well, better get back to it, those crystals aren't going to collect themselves."

Within another hour he was deeper in the cave, looking at his GPS, he nodded in approval. Looking on up ahead he could see a faint purple glow mixed with other colors like red, pink and blue. With a smile he ran on up ahead, to be met with the shimmering glow of crystals growing on the pearlstone that lined the caverns around him.

"Here we are, now, how many crystals do I need again?" He wondered searching through his bag for his journal. "Man this is gonna be a pain, I need nearly 100 crystals."

With a moan he begun to work, with his work easily cut in half thanks to his Hamdrax, an all in one purpose tool meant for use as a Pickaxe, Axe, and Hammer. With it, he took only 10-20 minutes gathering up about say 65-70 crystal shards. He'd picked that cavern clean leaving the only light to his fairy companion.

Upon further exploration of the cave he came across lava pits, notifying him that he was reaching hell. With a smile on his face, the man stood there for a minute, admiring the glow his golden armor made in the light from the lava. Looking across the pond, he could see the little tunnel he'd dug sometime before, throwing his Ivy whip he latched onto the wall above it pulling himself over the pond, detaching the whip he fell into the tunnel as it led straight to more and more lava pits.

"Dame, this place sure brings back memories," he smiled remembering his first trip down to hell, "I got Demon scythe for the first time, bit of a lucky find that was, man Sand was mad!" he chuckled.

"**O, Pentagon of the five elemental powers…"**

"Who the hell was that?" the man wondered looking around.

He did not think someone else could get even close to his location in the cave, but clearly he was wrong, someone had made it into the cave but how close they were he could not tell.

"**Heed my summoning…"**

"Sounds like some girl's performing a summoning ritual." He thought walking onward into the cave.

"Now let's see, where was that alternate tunnel?" he wondered to himself looking for the glow of other crystals.

"**And bring fourth my familiar!"**

"I should have put up a "no entry" sign at the entrance…" he grunted walking forward.

Unbeknownst to him however he was walking toward a drop leading down toward the ruins of hell, home of the demons, skamps, and other demonic creature. With his one unsupported footstep, he slipped and fell, upon falling he flipped in the air landing feet first on a large green oval shape object.

"What the…"

Before he could make even one move, he begun to sink into it, whatever it was, and the more he struggled the more he sank. Not even five seconds after landing on it, he was already consumed. Shutting his eye shut, he feared the worst, but after a minute of feeling nothing he opened his eyes only to have them meet with the darkness of the void that surrounded him.

"Where am I?" he thought looking at the void.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed his sack floating out of his reach. Reaching for his belt, he grabbed onto his ivy whip throwing it and wrapping it around the sack before he getting pulled towards it. With the momentum he'd accumulated, he begun floating off toward a light.

"This may be my tomb or it may not, regardless I don't want to be without my things." He smiled noticing the light he was headed towards, "This can't be heaven, I know I haven't dies yet, wherever it is I hope it's nice…" he smiled closing his eyes.

**Earlier at the Tristain Magic Academy**

The second years are now having their Springtime Summoning Ceremony. Nearly everyone is happy with their familiar that they have summoned. The familiars come with various creatures such as a dog, cat, and frogs or have different design such as a eye-like creature with a lightning-like tail.

The blue-haired girl, who just reads books, is named Tabitha. She summoned a large Wind Rhyme Dragon. It has blue scales with white underbelly, large pair of wings.

The students are in awe with her summon as Tabitha is the only one who summoned a dragon-type familiar.

This is followed by Guiche, who was not entirely... content for the lack of better word with his familiar. After his overly dramatic summoning spell, the ground shook and a large mole comes out of the ground. (Get a grip dude you're an Earth magician, so you'll surely summon an Earth-related creature.)

Then is the blonde girl named Montmorency, a water affinity magician, who is quite surprised with her familiar which is a very small green frog.

Kirche summoned a fire salamander, in accordance to her magical affinity which is fire. It has a red scale with white underbelly, a flame on the tip of its tail and as large as a tiger. Kirche named it "Flame."

Prof. Colbert, the bald man wearing a small pair of glasses and a blue coat with white strips on the edges, is overseeing the Springtime Summoning of the second years and is quite happy with the results.

"Have we gone through everyone?" Prof. Colbert asked the class.

"No, not yet." Kirche then looks at Louise's _hidden_ position. "Miss Valliere is left."

Louise is then called out by Prof. Colbert and tells her to perform the ritual. The students around her are not really expecting anything as the result will be largely just a big explosion. Kirche then taunted Louise before Louise starts her summoning

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Louise finishes her chant before casting down her wand.

*BOOM*

As the smoke cleared, several of the students gasped. In the center of the blast, there stood a man with tanned skin and red hair, like Kirche, covered from the neck down in golden armor and on his head a golden crown imbedded with what looked like a flawless Ruby. He had a sack on his back, a well decorated sword sheath on his belt along with several other odd and otherwise unknown objects.

"Who are you?" he asked wiping the dirt and dust off his armor.

The students then begun to whisper to one another about who the familiar could be.

"Louise summoned a nobleman?"

"I doubt that, he's probably just some commoner."

"What commoner has golden armor?"

"This was a mistake!"Louise blushed before turning to Prof. Colbert, "Mr. Colbert, please let me do the ritual again!"

Colbert shook his head "I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere, it is a sacred ritual that must be followed."

"But-" Louise tried to protest.

"Please finish the ritual, Miss Valliere." Colbert sternly ordered.

Louise pouted "Fine!" she shouted approaching the armored man, who was currently rummaging through his bag, "Hey, you!" she yelled.

Catching the man off guard, he blinked before looking back into his bag.

"What is it you need?" he asked politely.

"I need to finish the ritual, now look at me!" she shouted once more.

Looking at her, the man pulled a decorated mirror out of his bag.

"Just a minute please," he smiled holding up a finger, "I need to check something."

Looking into the mirror, it begun to let off a hum, and in a second made a tiny explosion of blue dust that then vanished. But the man remained where he stood.

"Well it does still work… somewhat." He smiled placing the mirror back into his pack, "Now, what was it you needed child?"

"What did you just do?" Louise yelled.

"Just testing out my magic mirror."

Before anymore could be said, Louise placed her hands on his checks and kissed him. He stood there for a second then shrugged his shoulders, before he felt a burning sensation that spread like a wild fire and soon it stung his hand, with pain that for him was able to withstand, followed by a glow shining bright under his gauntlet.

"Don't worry; it's just the runes getting transcribed into your skin." Louise explained.

With the runes transcribed into his skin, the man took off his gauntlet, examining the runes before attempting to replace the gauntlet on his hand. Colbert approached him curiously asking to see his runes, with a nod he held out his hand for Colbert, who then copied down the runes onto a sheet of parchment. Afterwards, he replaced his gauntlet before finally introducing himself.

"After all that's happened so far I do believe introductions are in order. I am Eather, and you are?"

"I am your master, and you will call me such."

"I am Professor Colbert, and this is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere."

"I see, well it is nice to meet you both. May I ask what these runes mean?" he asked holding up his hand.

"Those are what bind you as Louise's familiar." Colbert explained.

"A familiar," Eather asked, "come to think of it where is my fairy?"

Looking around the man noticed a faint blue glow on the ground not that far away from him. Walking over, catching the eyes of everyone, he kneeled over picking up what seemed to be a glowing blue orb. Picking it up, it made a slight moan.

"Incredible," Colbert exclaimed walking up to him, "does this fairy belong to you?"

"Indeed, I suppose this is what people from my homeland would call a familiar."

"Ohhh, my head…" moaned the fairy.

"Wh-what, you can speak?" Blinked Eather.

"It seems I can now." replied the fairy.

"This is truly remarkable!" Exclaimed Colbert, "Are you a nobal?"

"I must apologize for I am not, I lived on a lone island sense I was 14 years old with only 10 other people, none of whom could defend themselves."

"Then how did you summon that fairy, a mere peasant can't use magic."

"No offense but I think we should continue elsewhere, others seem to be waiting for us." Eather commented looking at some other students walking into the court yard.

"Oh right, Mister Eather…"

"Just Eather please." He correcter Colbert.

"Very well, Eather, please lets continue later I have many questions I wish to ask you."

"As do I Mr. Colbert." Bowed Eather.

"Hey peasant, come with me." Louise pouted.

"Could you be any less rude madem?" Eather asked following her.

Looking over to the group, he passed the girl with tanned skin and red hair, matching his own, she had a rather large bust. He gave her a smile, while also making several other girls blush as well, then rummaged through his bad and pulled out a bright red pedaled rose which he then tossed to her.

Reaching up Kirche caught the rose, looking back at him he had already caught up with Louise, she just returned to him a blush filled smile.

"What took you so long?"demanded Louise tapping her foot.

"Not important, where are we headed?"

"To my room." Louise replied.

"Aren't you a little too young for that yet?"

Louise stopped immediately and turned a bright red, "N-no not for that, you're going to be sleeping in my room that's all!"

"Whoops, it seems I hit a nerve." He thought raising his eyebrows. "Very well then, please lead the way." He gestured.

After five minutes of walking up stairs the two made their way to Louise room, inside was cozy, it had a bed, a dresser, a desk with a chair and mirror, and lastly a table with a lectern and two chairs.

"Well, I must say this isn't quiet what I expected."

"And what were you expecting?" Louise asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, well then, do I share the bed with you or no?"

With Louise's eye twitching she pointed toward a pile of hay, lying next to the bed.

"There? Isn't that bedding for an animal?"

"Yes, that's what I was hoping to get for my familiar." Her eye still twitching.

"Hey Eather isn't sleeping on some hay pile!" The fairy shouted hovering off his shoulder, "Eather deserves a king sized bed!"

"Now, now, don't lose your head." Eather smiled placing his hand beneath her.

"Sorry." The fairy apologized.

"This place seem odd, Miss Valliere. Would you kindly please explain this land to me so I may better understand it?" Asked Eather as he looked around her room.

At first Louise seemed annoyed but the fact that she, a noble, had to explain the kingdom practically to a commoner, of all people, but in the end she explained how things worked. The time had passed faster than Louise had expected and soon it was nightfall, there was the howl of wolves but Louise was not worried.

"I should head to bed, I've got classes in the morning." Louise explained walking over to her wardrobe.

"…"

"Familiar, I want you to wash my clothes then iron them." Louise commanded tossing her clothes to Eather.

"Uh huh" replied Eather as he continued to stare out the window, "Looks like it's a full moon tonight." He smiled.

"Hey get to washing!" Louise shouted.

"Of course, right away." He smiled evilly as he gathered her clothes and then walked out the door.

"At least he's obedient." Sighed Louise, "but what was with that smile?" she thought hearing a quiet thud from the hallway followed by footsteps.

Curious Louise got up and walked to the door, upon opening it she discovered her clothes were on the ground.

"That lousy familiar wasn't going to wash my clothes at all, he must have used that as excuse to leave!" Louise moaned shutting her door before putting a new set of cloths on.

Running down the stairs she passed Guiche, whom was wooing a short brown haired girl with a brown cloak, with one very short, very brief, conversation Louise got Guiche to follow her. Running down the stairs once again, the two got to the main area of the tower where Kirche and another kid in who had a purple cloak. With an even shorter conversation, now both of them were following Louise just to see what was going to happen.

"You lousy dog, where do you think you're going?" Louise shouted to Eather who was currently standing in the middle of the court.

"Louise, you should have stayed in your room and gone to sleep," he replied fiddling with a cresset moon earring, "I was just going to dispose of these without any prying eyes, but I guess nothing can change that now."

After pulling the earring out of his ear, Eathers placed it into his pack, pulling out a purple cloak with golden colored stars on.

"I suggest you all stand back, this is going to get bloody." Eather growled.

Once again a howl was heard, however this time, it was closer, much closer. "I rarely fight werewolves, they're such a pain to get rid of."

Soon a growl could be heard, it was deep and very close by, and following the growls they all looked up onto of the wall, there the four mages saw something that scared them to the core of their soul. Up on the wall there sat four werewolves, growling and each one looking like a silhouette with blood red eyes, teeth and claws.

"Come now pup, let's see how long you last." Eather smiled grabbing hold of a huge spear which gave off a slight sparkle as he held it.

With a confronting bark the werewolves leapt from the wall landing opposite side of the court yard. One ran forward leaping straight towards Eather, hoping to shred him to pieces. Just before the werewolf struck, Eather, vanished.

After a moment Eather landed on him driving the spear deep into the wolves' spine, killing it in an instant. Retracting the spear he swung it throwing the blood off the blade. Suddenly, the remaining three begun to whine.

"What's wrong, you scared because of a little human?" Eather teased, aggravation them, they charged at him before meeting the same fate as their friend before them.

Louise was on the ground shaking, completely petrified at the sight she had just witnessed. Attempting to stand up she placed her hand on something, she did not know what till she looked, but she had placed her hand on Guiche's chest, apparently both the guys fainted, and Kirche was staring with a lustful eye while licking her lips."I apologize, for I had hoped you'd never intended for you to see that, now I must be rid of both these corpses and your memory," explained Eather walking up to Louise.

"Wh-what do you mean, you need to get rid of my memory?" Louise asked, but was declined an answer before staring into her familiars eye's and then passed out.

"I'm sorry, Miss Valliere." He frowned.

"That was pretty amazing," Kirche smiled leaning up against him, "I know this is sudden but, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Hmm… sounds tempting, let me think on that, I'm Eather by the way." He smiled staring into her eyes.

"I'm Kir…che…" she uttered before collapsing like Louise.

"Well… this place might not be so boring after all." Eather chuckled as he started to pick up the mess he had made, "I'll see you all in the morning."

**Authors notes:**

Hey everyone, I thought of this new story so I thought I'd give it a try, so please tell me what you think!

This is going to be a one-shot story so I might not continue it if I don't get enough likes so… yeah… till next time bye everybody!


	2. A friendly duel

**Hey guys seeing all the likes i got i decided to continue, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

"Rise and shine! it's a beautiful day, don't spend it sleeping!" Eather sang pulling the covers off of Louise.

With a moan Louise sat up in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked rubbing her eye.

"It me Louise, remember?"

"Wake up already! We're gonna be late for breakfast!" The fairly shouted hovering in front of her face.

Looking at the fairly she seemed to smile slightly, "I summoned a fairly as my familiar? And here i thought i summoned that peasant as a familiar."

"Um... Louise, i'm right here." Eather frowned.

"Eh...?" Louise went wide eyed before looking at him.

"Morning..."

"Oh no, i did summon a peasant!" Louise moaned placing her hands on the side of her head before falling back onto her bed.

"Hey now, you gonna hurt my feelings, come now get up we're late for breakfast." he said standing up from the side of her bed. "Oh your clothes are are at the foot of your bed."

With that said Eather walked out with the fairly right behind him, leaving Louise to get herself dressed and out the door to the dining hall. As Louise walked to the dining hall she found her Familiar waiting for her just outside the dining hall doors.

"It's about time, slow poke!" the fairly yelled flying circles around Louise.

"Please Ora, it's still early in the morning. Everyone is slow around this time, even Louise."

"Sorry... wait Ora?" the fairly asked floating over to him.

"Like it? i thought about it naming you for some time, what do you think?" Eather asked.

"I love it!" Ora cheered hugging onto his face.

"Can we get to breakfast please?" Louise moaned opening the door.

Once inside the three begun to walk, Ora floated of course, in between two of the three large tables, each covered with fancy dishes, utensils, and glasses. One spot after another, and every now and then a student with a different colored cloak either brown, black or purple.

"Louise, may i ask you a question?" Eather asked as he and Louise stopped at a seat about 2/3s of the way down one of the table.

"What is it?" Louise frowned with her arms crossed.

"Well two things actually, one: what do the different colored cloaks mean and two: where do we eat?"

"The color of the cloak signifies what year a student it and you eat there." Louise replied pointing to a plate on the ground.

"Ok one last question," Eather said holding up a finger, "Where is the kitchen?"

"Oh i know where this is going!" Ora smiled sitting upon his shoulder.

"The kitchens that way." she grunted pointing to the opposite side of the dining hall.

"Thanks, i'll see you after you eat." Eather smiled throwing a vine onto a wall.

As he was pulled to the spot the vine latched onto, he threw another vine and latched onto the opposite wall hoisting himself in midair, detaching the vines from the wall he threw the third pulling him to the kitchen door at the end of the hall. Looking dumbstruck, Louise just stared wondering what just happened.

"Was that a vine? did he just use a vine to get to the kitchen?" Louise thought.

At this point Eather and Ora were both eating in the Kitchen, what seemed to them, large portions of food in the kitchen. The chief seemed happy about it too, watching the young man scarf down his meal, mainly because he hadn't eaten since the day before.

"That was delicious, my compliments to the chief." Eather smiled licking his lips.

"That was yummy! thanks!" Ora laughed kissing one chief on his cheek.

"Glad you enjoyed it, what's your name again? i heard about you from the students, but i didn't think you were real." the man smiled.

"I am Eather, at your service good sir." Eather smiled with a gentleman's bow.

"And i'm Ora!" the little fairly cried, swirling around Eather before landing on his shoulder.

"That's quite some companion you got there, you a nobal?"

"Thankfully, no i'm not."

"Hahaha, i like you already my friend!" the chief smile throwing his arm around Eathers shoulder.

"Thanks, i guess." Eather smiled noticing a young girl carrying a tray of sweets.

As she attempted to walk out the door she tripped on her skirt, jumping from his spot, Eather ran over catching both her and the tray in barely a second of her falling. Because of his speed,

the chief, whom was leaning on nothing at the moment, fell over onto the floor.

"Th-thank you. that would have been bad." she said sighing.

"Don't worry about it, i don't mind." Eather smiled helping her back on her feet.

"Oh, you are the one Miss Valliere summoned correct?" she asked looking a little curious.

"Yes I am, I am Eather, this is Ora," he said gesturing to the fairly, "and you are?"

"I'm Siesta, nice to meet both of you." she smiled.

"It is nice to meet Siesta. Would you like some help with those?" Ora asked levitating the tray of sweets from Siesta's hands.

"S-sure..." Siesta blinked looking at her.

"Let's go then, where do we go?" he chuckled.

"Oh umm... to the nobles in the courtyard." Siesta said shaking her head a little bit.

"While we have the chance, can you explain to me the nobles and peasants thing?" he asked as they begun to walk out to the court yard.

As the desserts were handed out Siesta begun explaining the Nobles, those who use magic, and the peasants, those who can't use magic.

"Judging from the maid outfit, i'd say you're a peasant too?" Ora asked.

"Yes i am, and i have the honor of serving here. You know, you look much like a noble with that golden armor and the crown."

"I guess so, huh?" he laughed. "Took me forever to find enough gold to make it all too."

"Hey!" an old voice called, "Please hurry with that cake!"

"We're coming Mr. Guiche, don't worry." Eather smiled walking to the table he sat at.

Delivering the cake to Guiche, Eather noticed the girl he sat with, a blond haired girl whose hair was in twirls and had a red hair bow, and in her hands a little orange frog, Montmorency was her name.

"Thanks, bring us some..." Guiche paused looking at Eather before standing up in anger. "You! You're the one who knocked me out last night!"

"Sorry?" Eather blinked tilting his head.

"What are you talking about?!" Ora shouted.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Guiche shouted catching the attention of everyone nearby. "I remember chasing you last night, then everything went black! I can only suspect the you knocked us out!"

"_He doesn't seem to remember what happened last night, thats all for the better i guess." _Eather thought to himself.

"You hurt my Guiche?!" the Montmorency shouted getting up from the table and shouted right in his face. "I challenge you to a duel, peasant!

"As do I, i have a score to settle with you!" Guiche smiled giving Eather the Evil eye.

Eather merely shrugged and then nodded. "Alright i accept, need to keep in shape or i'll get rusty."

As both Guiche and Montmorency nodded before telling him to meet them in Vestori Square. Watching them leave Eather looked at Siesta who was staring at him in shock.

"D-did you really?" she stuttered.

"No, i did not. I will have to explain at some other time i have to get ready."

"No, you're going to apologize!" Louise shouted from behind him.

"I take it you heard everything?" he asked looking back at her.

"Every word." Louise frowned, "Now you're going to apologize!"

"Sorry but thats not going to happen."

"WHY NOT?!" Louise shouted at his.

"Well for one: i don't think either of them will take an apology, and two: Guiche has the wrong idea and she's just going with what she heard happen." Ora explained.

"But you could get killed!" Siesta protested.

"Please, don't worry. I'll be fine." He smiled at her.

"You are not dueling without my permission, you dog!"

"This is something you have no say in Louise, why not head to Vestori square and wait for me." he said lifting his magic mirror into the air.

With a soft hum and a light explosion of blue dust, both he and Ora vanished.

"I thought he wasn't a noble..." Siesta uttered in shock.

"It's just the mirror," Louise frowned. "That is the only 'magic' he has."

Grabbing Siesta's arm, Louise pulled her along to Vestori square.

**Headmaster's office**

Headmaster Ottmond is currently sitting behind his desk and rather bored with his situation. His secretary is currently out of the office much to his perverted dismay. He then sigh and look out of the massive window behind him. He enjoyed the view of the mountain scape when heard the door opens. He turns around and found Miss Longueville entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Longueville. What took you so long?"

"Sorry headmaster but I am here to report that a duel is about to start."

That catches the attention of the headmaster and sighed

"Who, in Brimir's name, started it?" He stroked his long gray beard.

Miss Longueville sigh before answering.

"It's Guiche de Gramont and Montmorency, Margarita la Fère de Montmorency"

"They have some kind of argument? Never the less, they should know that duels are forbidden between nobles."

"They're not fighting each other sir, they're fighting the familiar known as Eather."

Looking at Miss Longueville in shock, he stroked his beard once more, thinking of the familiar, Eather. Trying to imagine him from what he has heard from the teachers and staff. Sighing, he allows the duel, then decides to watch it for himself.

"Been to long sense something interesting happened around here." he thought casting a spell on the mirror in his office that, after a moment, reviled the dueling area.

**Vestori square**

The crowd stood in a large circle, in the middle stood Guiche and Montmorency, who looked ready to kill someone, both standing and waiting for their opponent.

"It doesn't look like he's going to show up." Guiche laughed, "Just shows that he's a coward."

"I won't rest till i teach him a lesson!" Montmorency shouted.

"Sorry, am i late?" Eathers voice called.

Both Guiche and Montmorency looked around but couldn't find where the voice had come from. But after a second, the sound of flapping wings could be heard, and almost instinctively everyone looked up. Everyone was both shocked and wide eyed, there in the air was Eather floating down to the ground and from his back, a set pure snow white angelic wings.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but i needed to fetch some of my things. Shall we start?" he asked holding a rifle in his hands, barrel pointed toward the ground.

"Well... looks like he came after all." Guiche smiled, trying to hide his shocked expression.

"I hope your ready peasant." Montmorency said to him, not caring about the wings on his back.

"I am named Guiche the brass." he said tossing a rose petal to the ground, from where it landed a female looking suit of armor rose from the ground.

Montmorency begun muttering a spell under her breath as the Guiches golem charged forward throwing his fist into Eather's face. Retaliating, Eather kicked the golem away before shooting it with his rifle, upon firing the rifle gave 3 loud ta-ta-ta. Everyone covered the ears ducking from the noise.

"W-what was that?!" Montmorency stuttered looking at the man across from them.

"That was this rifle, the Clockwork Assault Rifle, a legendary weapon dropped from a hideous monster known as The Wall of Flesh." Eather explained lowering the barrel of his gun before placing it on his back.

"I-I don't care where you got it!"Montmorency said shooting a water bolt from her wand hitting him in his chest.

Taking a step back, Eather fell to one knee breathing heavily.

"I must say, that hurt, but it's nothing to worry about i guess." he shrugged pulling a bottle of red liquid out of his bag, drinking it, he stood back up breathing normally once again.

"That blast can easily knock out a full grown man, how did you...?"

"Never underestimate someone you don't know." Eather explained walking toward the two of them, "especially if it's someone like me." he finished slapping her with his wing.

"Come Guiche, lets finish this duel." he said looking toward Guiche.

"Fine." Guiche sneered creating 5 for golems.

Leaping back, he dodged a golems punch then stabbed it with his spear, the spear stabbed into the golem, he pulled a dark purple book out of his pack, opening it, he then swung his hand four times, creating dark purple blades of energy that begun spinning at the golems, finally the golems fell to the ground in pieces.

"What was that?!" Guiche shouted watching his golems fall to the ground.

"Demon scythe, a spell tome i stole from the underworld, this one is special however, it's the mythical version, my personal favorite." he explained retrieving his spear.

Pulling the obsidian shield off his back, he held it on his left hand and the spear in his right. Taking a defensive position on the field. The students soon begun cheering for both sides to win, some for Guiche and others for the familiar. Guiche by now looked at Montmorency, who by now was rubbing her ears recovering from noise of the rifle.

"Montmorency, you ok?"

"Yeah, that hurt my ears. I'm not done yet though." she sneered looking toward Eather still in his defense stance.

Casting another water bolt at his, it hit Eathers shield, but it didn't do much to him besides leave a bleeding cut on his cheek..

"Montmorency, we need to work together here!" he said looking at her.

Looking back at him, she nodded before muttering another spell. Summoning a few more golems, they charged at him. Eather stabbed his spear through one golem and into another. With Eather defenses dropped Montmorency cast the spell. As the bolt of water flew toward him, Eather moved the golem he has skewered on his spear in the way of the bolt.

"Gotta do better that!" Eather taunted throwing the golems off his spear.

Throwing the spear into another golem, he bashed the last with his shield. with the golem on the ground he charged at the two with inhuman speed. Before they knew it, Eather stood in front of them, holding two small daggers to their necks.

"You need more practice before fighting me, wanna yield? Now's your chance." he said staring at them blankly.

"I-I yield..." the both muttered frozen in place.

Sighing with relief, he lowered the daggers he sheathed them into the sheaths on his legs.

"Finally, i was hoping i wouldn't have to kill either of you." he laughed.

"How can you be laughing?!" the two of them shouted. "You nearly did kill us!"

"Lord Guiche!" a girl cried running from the crowd.

"_I should probably get going." _Eather thought remembering that she was the girl from the night before.

Walking away from the three, the girls almost immediately got got into an argument. Not really caring about the details Eather approached Louise. Eather would have guessed she'd seen a ghost with how pale she was.

"You alright Louise?" he asked politely.

"How did you do all of that?!" she shouted to him, not believing what she had seen.

"Having to survive in the wilds full of monsters that can kill you in a heartbeat will teach a person to either learn to survive or die a horrible death." he explained.

"Mr. Eather..."

"Just Eather please Siesta." he interrupted.

"Eather, you should patch up that cut on your cheek." She suggested pointing to said wound.

"Huh?" he blinked wiping his hand down his cheek seeing the blood left on his palm and felt the sting in his cheek. "This is nothing, don't worry about it."

"No, i can't just let it be! Please let me fix it up for you!" Siesta insisted pulling him with her away from the dueling arena.

"Hey! where do you think your going with him?!" Louise shouted as she chased after the two of them.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey everyone, know it's been forever and I'm sorry, but i wanted to post a new chapter of something before the new years, also Merry christmas i know it's kind of late but i wanted to say that to all my followers, and also HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Finally, i need ten different names, one for each different NPC.

Arms Dealer:

Clotheir:

Demolitionist:

Dryad:

Goblin Tinkerer:

Guide:

Mechanic:

Merchant:

Nurse:

Wizard:

I need these names because i can't access my old game on my fathers computer and i'm to lazy to go and get them, plus i have a new laptop so i don't have terraria on it.


	3. Figures in the Shadows part 1

**Hey guys, Here is chapter three, i hope you all like it! I want to thank you guys for those those NPC names, i have something big planned for them, not gonna say what though~.**

It had been three days after the little duel Eather got into, Montmorency completely forgot about defeating Eather after she found out that Guiche was two-timing on her. Siesta put a few bandages on Eathers cheek to stop it from bleeding, and after that, Prof. Colbert Invited Eather to his Quarters and begun to ask him question after question at just about everything Eather knew.

"Your gear is unlike anything i've ever seen, and you made all of this?" Prof. Colbert asked examining the spell tome "Crystal storm."

"Not all of it, but most of it yes, including this armor i'm wearing." Eather replied taking a drink of the tea he was given.

"You are truly a remarkable man, so young an age and already a master weapon and armor smith, people would do anything to have the skill you possess." Colbert smiled replacing the tome with a handgun.

"Be Careful with that one, you pull that trigger and it will shoot a musket ball faster than anything you've ever seen!" Ora warned.

"Oh, sorry." he frowned keeping his finger from the trigger while looking down the sights of the gun. "But what is that fish for?"

Looking at the 'fish' Colbert mention, he smiled. "Ah, thats no fish sir, thats another one of my personal favorites, The Mega shark. A fully automated weapon capable of firing shot after shot of devastating power."

"I see, is that one you made too?"

Eather nodded.

"Where did you acquire such knowledge, this stuff is unlike anything i've ever seen, I don't think any of this stuff have been seen anywhere in the kingdom!"

"Sadly, i have not the proper knowledge prior to the last four years. The farthest my memories will reach is only four years, when i first woke in the middle of the forest. With nothing but a copper dagger, pickaxe and axe."

"It must have been terrible..." Colbert frowned.

"Indeed, i was not alone however, a man calling himself the guild was there when i woke. If not for him i don't think i would have ever been able to survive."

"Don't worry Eather, i'm sure you will be able to see him again." Colbert reassured him.

"I know, i will see him someday.." Eather replied.

"It's good to see you haven't given up." Colbert smiled.

"indeed." replied blankly.

"Is... something wrong?" Colbert asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I see, if you don't mind me asking, how do you remember your name if you can't remember your past?" he continued writing in a little book he had.

"I don't know my real name."

Colbert froze, shocked at what he just heard. "But, what about that name, Eather?" he asked staring at him.

"It was the name of Ronald, the guid,'s father's name."

After a second Colbert spoke again. "So you have no memory, nothing at all?" he asked.

Eather shook his head, "Ronald once told me that time was the key to many great mysteries, and that it might also be the key to mine. I just need to wait."

Looking back through his notes, colbert felt as if he'd forgotten something, something important. It was then that Louise walked in.

"Pardon me Professor Colbert, may i have my familiar back please? i need him to escort me to class." Louise said looking over at Eather.

"Oh, of course. Go ahead Miss Valliere." he said with a nod.

"Mr. Colbert would you mind if i kept some of my things with you?" Eather asked standing up from his seat.

"Sure i don't mind, would it be alright if i looked at some of your things?" Colbert asked hoping to further examine some of the unique item Eather possessed.

"I don't mind, just don't lose them is all i ask."

"Very well, thank you." bowed.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my stuff for me." Eather bowed back.

"Come on, hurry up you dog!" Louise shouted from outside.

In the classroom, which looked like a large half circle, the teacher begun their lesson, teaching them about the elements.

"Fire, Water, Earth and Air magic create a different, stronger effect by combining multiple Elements. Furthermore, the level of mages is determined by how many elements we can combine. What are those levels?" the teacher asked.

"Louise, why am i here?" Eather whispered.

"Shut up." she whispered back.

At this point Montmorency rose to answer the teacher's question.

"Two elements combine to make a line. Three elements form a triangle and four elements to make a square."

"Well done." the teacher smiled, "I believe most of you can only handle one element at a time.

" , i hate to say this, but a student that can't even use one element, with a zero percentage rate of magical success, is among us." Kirche interrupted as she smiled, looking toward Louise.

Almost immediately everyone stared at Louise, Eather couldn't help but snicker slightly. Louise noticed and then punched him, right in his bandaged cheek. Eather didn't move from where he sat.

"That hurts you know."

"You knock it off!" Ora shouted pulling on Louise's hair.

"In any case, all of you..." the teacher continued as Eather thought to himself.

"_**It may be funny to hear, but i for one know it's not true. If it was i sure as hell wouldn't be here." **_After a second i idea popped into his head, with a smile he grabbed his bag off the ground and placed it in his lap. Rummaging through it he found what he was looking for, a blue Star shapped object the seem to radiate with energy.

After class had ended Louise proceeded to punish Eather for laughing at her by taking away his meals for said amount of times.

"Louise, i have something that..."

"I'm not letting you off so easily dog!" Louise interrupted.

"MASTER EATHER IS NO DOG!" Ors yelled at her.

"Look Louise, i'm trying to help you out here..." Eather begun once more.

"Thats a laugh, what can a commoner like you do to help me?" Louise shouted pointing at him.

"Well for one, I can give you this." he explained tossing her the Blue star from his bag.

"Wait, are you sure you want to give her that?" Ora asked looking both shocked and confused.

"Yeah, i'm positive."

Catching the Star, Louise looked at it, then back to Eather. "A Jewel isn't going to convince me to let you off easy." she frowned.

"It's not a Jewel Louise, and you might want to look at that star..." he said pointing to it.

Looking at the little star in her hand, Louise was baffled by what she was seeing. The Blue star was melting into her skin, but it wasn't hot nor was it cold. The star felt warm in her hands and after a second was completely dissolved into her skin.

"W-what was that?" Louise stuttered.

"That, Louise, was a Mana Crystal, an object made from fallen stars." he explained gesturing toward the sky.

"A Mana Crystal?"

"Yes, because your body absorbed the Crystal, you body is now capable of using magic." Ora explained.

"Now THAT is a laugh!" Louise shouted to the two of them, "I can't cast a spell without it exploding, what makes you think something like that will change it?"

"At least try it Louise, you never know until you try." Eather moaned pulling a staff out of his bag.

The staff had a normal looking handle, but the head of the staff was a red-orange colored top, looking almost like fire.

"Use this staff Louise, its called Flamelash." he said handing the staff to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked looking at the staff, it gave a warm feeling in her hands as she held it.

"Just shoot a ball of fire already!" Ora yelled.

"This will Just explode in my face." Louise moaned unsure the spell would actually work.

"No it won't, just trust me on this." Eather smiled placing his hands on her shoulders.

With a moan, Louise took a deep breath and turned away from him. closing her eyes, she begun to mumble before swinging the staff. As she swung the staff a ball of fire flew from the head of the staff before hitting a nearby wall and exploding. Louise looked shocked, she had just cast her first working spell, and it didn't explode on her either.

"I... I did it.." Louise muttered staring at the scorched wall, "I really did it..."

"I told you Louise, that Mana Crystal was just the thing you needed." he smiled. **"**_**I just hope she doesn't find out that the fireball came from staff more than her little chant. But then again, that explosion was bigger than what the staff normally is capable of... hmm, maybe that chant was useful after all."**_he thought walking over to examine the large burn on the wall.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Louise shouted leaping onto Eathers back. "I've never been able to cast a spell without it exploding, everyone will be surprised when they see this!" she laughed hopping off his back.

"I'm sure they will be. You can keep the staff by the way, i sure don't use it much."

The rest of the day was pretty much chaos, as Louise walked around everyone who commented on her inability to use magic were completely shocked and/or dumbstruck when she created a fireball in her hand, her teachers were so surprised that most of them claimed to be dreaming. As the day neared it's end, Louise Sat on her bed with a triumphant look on her face.

"This is the best day ever, no one can call me a zero anymore!"

"Yeah and because of your triumph, i haven't eaten." Eather moaned.

"Oh, lets go to the kitchen, i'll have the chief cook you something." Louise Smiled.

"That kind of you but i can go by myself, you should get ready for bed." Eather commented pointing out the window. "It is pretty late."

"Hey, i got a question Eather." Louise said leaning her new staff against the wall.

Eather, who was just about to walk out the door, stopped and looked back, shocked. Louise had actually called him by his name, and not dog or peasant.

"Uh... what is it?" Eather blinked.

"N-nothing, go ahead and get something to eat, i'll ask you tomorrow." Louise blushed turning away from him.

"Oh ok, good night then." he nodded before leaving for the kitchen.

As he walked along he couldn't help but start thinking to himself, _**"What would Louise need to ask me? she was blushing, could it be... no, that's doubtful... but possible. What about the that other girl, Kirche, I've seen her every now and then staring at me, along with a dozen other girls. I have no doubt she's fallen for me, but i have something i need to take care of." **_Eather thought looking out the window watching several streams of light fly through the sky and down into the distance.

"Master, are you ok?" Ora asked sitting upon his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Well, if it isn't our Sword!" the chief laughed catching their attention.

"Hmm? Oh hello Marteau, mind if i make myself something to eat?" he asked with a smile.

"Let me do that for ya Our Sword. With my hands, I, the Chief cook, can give any cuisine a magnificent taste." Marteau laughed crossing his arms. It's my own form of magic."

"Indeed, i cannot best your cooking or your offer, knowing me i might burn the food or the kitchen or both." Eather laughed causing the rest of the staff to chuckle.

Eather was given a plate of fresh cook food, the steam could be seen rising off the food. After leaving the kitchen, he gave his regards to the staff, and went outside. Siesta walked outside and stood next to him, smiling.

"Eather, they're all your fans now." she smiled looking at the moon.

"I don't know about fans Siesta, i was just defending myself." he said as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

At this moment another star flew through the sky, Siesta smiled watching it. Nudging Siesta's arm, she looked at him.

"They say if you make a wish upon a shooting star, it will come true, make a wish." he smiled at her.

Looking back to the sky, Siesta closed her eyes, clapped her eye's together, and for a moment everything was quiet. After Siesta opened her eyes and looked at Eather with a smile on her face.

Smiling back he told her, "Don't tell anyone, or it won't come true."

"That wouldn't be good," Siesta chuckled. "Umm... Eather?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to sit down and talk to you next time."

Eather blinked, and then smiled, "Yeah, i'd like that too. Oh i've got to get something real fast so before i forget, please take this." he finished handing her a Mana Crystal from his back.

"Oh my, this is beautiful. Thank you." Siesta blushed, looking at the star shaped gem.

Looking up, Eather had vanished, and that remained were white feathers floating to the ground, Ora was floating there next to her and the sound of flapping wings in the distance. As she turned her head to the sound, she could only see a winged silhouette.

After some time, Eather returned to the dorms, and in his hands several stars. Looking disappointed, he sighed.

"_**I found only 3 stars, that total make 8 i have. I may find more tomorrow, just gotta wait." Eather thought walking into the dorm room tower,"Something's not right however, there are no zombies, no slimes, not even the demon eyes are flying around."**_With a chill running up his spine, he looked around the hallway,_**"Why can't I shake this feeling that i'm being watched. I know i've had this feeling but i can't remember where."**_

Looking around once more, he noticed a red lizard walking up to him. In it's mouth a sheet of parchment with some writing on it. Looking at the note Eather realized, he couldn't read it. Looking back at the lizard,it sat at the stairwell. It looked as if it was beckoning him to follow. Following the lizard, it led him to, none other than, Kirches room.

"Welcome to my room." Kirche smiled, standing in the moonlight coming in from the window.

Getting a closer look at her, she was wearing a seductive set of pajamas. A thin top that nearly exposed her bust, and a set of panties.

"Thanks for having me. You look nice by the way." Eather replied leaning onto her bed.

"Thanks, my name is Kirche, but my nickname is The Feveret., and like a torch, i'm easy to turn on." she smiled taking a seductive pose.

"I can tell." he smiled examining her figure causing her to blush and smile.

"I guess you can tell, I'm in love with you." she said puffing her chest.

"I guess love really really does come unannounced."

"Yeah, the way you looked when you defeated Guiche. You looked so fantastic." she sighed throwing her arms over his shoulders, "Seeing you then, The Feverent Kirche became The Passionate Kirche."

Kirche then slowly begun leaning in for a kiss, Eather was not sure what to do, mainly because he wasn't that experienced in romance, before another man's voice interrupted them.

"Kirche!" he shouted from outside the window.

"Hey sticks." Kirche stared blankly.

"You didn't show up on time so i came here and..."

"Then, lets change it to two hours from now." she smiled.

"That's not what you said!"

"_I thought she loved me, or maybe that an excuse? I need to get some romance experience."_ he thought to himself before remembering that they were on the third floor of the building.

Grabbing the rose Eather gave her several days before, she pointed it at Sticks. The flames from one of the candles in the room became a tiny flame snake, it flew toward him hitting him in the head causing him to fall.

"Friend of yours?" Eather asked feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, don't worry about him."

"Kirche!" another student interrupted. "Who is that guy? I thought we were going to have a not night-"

Kirche shot the student with the same spell as before, causing him to fall.

"Another frie-... uhh..." he stuttered before pointing at the window.

This time three different guys were struggling with each other saying that she said she didn't have a boyfriend. By this point Kirche looked angry and commanded Flame, her familiar, to blast them all with fire, knocking them all to the ground. After a moment, there was silence and Kirche finally knocked Eather to the ground with a thud.

"I love you, Eather." she smiled lustfully, finally leaning down to him, kissing him.

After she stopped, Eather smiled and blushed. His face suddenly changed to one filled with shock, grabbing her arms he pulled her to the ground and covered her with his body. The wall suddenly collapsed, causing a loud crash as the rubble fell to the ground below. There floating outside the gaping hole in the wall, a massive eye, staring at both Eather and Kirche.

"W-what the hell is that?!" she shouted.

"That's the Eye of Cthulhu." Eather growled standing up.

The Eye then attempted to smash him, dropping out the hole in the wall, the Eye followed him down to ground level. Eather spread his wings and landed softly, the Eye, which was right behind him, attempted to smash him into the ground. Leaping away from the tower, Eather begun running away from the tower to another court yard. Outrunning the Eye, Eather slipped into the main building and begun running to Prof. Colberts quarters and ended up running into Colbert himself, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Eather? What's going on? What was that loud crash?" Colbert asked getting off the floor.

"No time to explain, i need my stuff." he grunted getting off the ground, and entering Colbert's quarters.

Walking up to the safe he left with Colbert, he opened it and pulled out a couple golden chests. Hearing some rumbling, Eather quickly searched through the chests getting his weapons. Excalibur, 5 Light Disc's, and the Mega Shark.

"Prof. Colbert, you need to go and tell everyone to get somewhere safe. Now."

"Right." Colbert nodded leaving the room.

By now the eye was crashing into the main tower, destroying the walls and portions of the floor. Leaving the building, Eather looked up calling to the Demon. Looking down to the ground, it roared somehow diving toward him like before. Throwing one of the Light Disc's right into the pupil, it screamed but kept charging toward him. Leaping away once more, he pulled the Mega Shark off his back and started shooting at the Eye, running non stop around it the eye released its Minions of Cthulhu. Crashing into him from various directions, Eather growled when the Mega Shark stopped firing. Dropping it, he grabbed the remaining 4 Light Disc's, two in each hand, throwing them to the eye minions.

"_**Dammit, these things seem tougher than when i fought them the first time." **_he thought getting attacked by another minion, _**"How is this thing even here?"**_

Drinking a greater health potion, he could feel it's side effect kicking in. He then grabbed the Light Disc's as they flew toward him, putting them back on his belt, he unsheathed Excalibur and the Obsidian shield from his back.

"Come on, you know this won't stop till either your dead, or I am!"

Looking at him, the Eye begun spinning and spinning, transforming into its second form, a massive demonic mouth. Charging at him once more, he dived out of the way and the Eye sank its massive teeth into dirt and stone, but it missed it's target. Suddenly, the Eye was consumed in flames.

*FOOM*

"Eather! Let me help you!" Colbert yelled creating a wall of flames around the eye, hoping to contain it.

The Former Eye burst out from the flames, flying at Colbert with it's jaws ready to rip him into two. Colbert stood, immobilized by fear, watching as the monster flew toward him. Then he fell to the ground, not because his legs gave out, but because he was pushed. As Colbert fell, he watched with both shock and confusion, he starred as Eather pushed him out of harms way, letting himself get eaten by the monster.

"EATHER!" Colbert shouted as the demon shut its mouth on him, devouring him.

Colbert was filled with shock, horror, fear, and grief. Eather sacrificed himself in order to save him. Colbert knew he had to do something, but what? His attacks barely did anything against the demon. Then it hit him, Eathers spell tomes, one of them cut clean through Guiches golems, they could do the same to this abomination. Reaching into his satchel, he pulled the dark purple tome out and opened it.

Colbert's heart sank, _**"No... i can't read this..." **_without the proper knowledge to read the tome, it was useless.

There was the sudden sound of slashing coming from the monster. Looking up, Colbert smile, the blade of a sword begun cutting away at the monster from the inside out. At that moment Colbert knew Eather was alive, and immediately was filled with relief.

"**Should i help him? I may hurt him if i do..."** Colbert contemplated in his mind.

As the cuts begun were made closer and closer together from Eather sword, he pushed himself out creating a massive hole in the side of the demon, as it fell to the ground Eather rolled from the hole he'd made in it's side. Regained his footing, Eather stood next to Colbert.

"I don't think it can take much more punishment." Eather sighed wiping the blood off his face.

"It doesn't look like you can take any more either." Colbert frowned examining Eathers blood covered body.

"Don't worry it's not mine, i'm tougher than I look , sadly, so is that." Eather said motioning to the Monster now lying on the ground. "1 finally blow should finish it off."

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Yes, i told the headmaster and the staff. They're all waiting in the dining hall for us to return."

"That's good. at least no one was injured by this thing." he said swinging the blood off his sword.

"So, what do we do with this... abomination?"

"Kill it." Eather explained throwing his Light Disc's at the demon, cutting what remain into large fragments that dissolved into the air.

"Just... what was that?" Colbert asked watching the monster dissolve.

"The Eye of Cthulhu. I hated that damned thing the first time i fought it."

"You mean you fought that before?!" Colbert shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, come on, lets go. Don't want to keep everyone waiting on us."

"R-right."

In the dining hall Everyone looked shaken up, nervous, and some downright terrified. Some of the students claimed to have seen what had caused all the destruction, a giant eye unlike anything anyone's ever seen, others added that it looked like it was ripped from the eye socket.

"Everyone please calm down, we'll get to the bottom of this." the headmaster assured the students and staff before eyeing the main door.

It was at that moment they opened. Walking into the dining hall was Colbert, followed by a blood covered Eather.

"It's alright everyone, whatever it was is gone, you're all safe now, thanks to our friend, Eather."

"I'd like a bath, rather than praise please."

"Eather! Your cover in blood! What happened?" Ora screamed panicing.

"It's not mine, don't worry about it." he sighed.

"Ah, you are then young man known as Eather, correct?" The headmaster asked walking up to him.

"Yes I am sir." Eather blinked.

"I saw you fight against Guich and Montmorency and i must say you were quite impressive."

"Thanks, but if i would have avoided fighting them i would have."

"Yes well, leaving that topic for now, i heard from some of the students, that the girls dorms were destroyed. Looks like some of them must sleep elsewhere for a few days."

Eather merely gave a nodded before turning his attention to Louise who looked horrified. Seeming to appear out of nowhere, Tabitha approached him, then pointed her staff at him.

"Need bath." she said.

"Glad i'm not the only one who thinks so."

"For now, lets get the girls to someplace they can sleep." the headmaster interrupted, "Professor Colbert, please show Mr. Eather to the men's bath."

"Right, Eather please come with me."

With another nod, Eather followed Colbert out of the room. As the professor's and staff members gathered materials for makeshift beds, Kirche sat with Tabitha for a bit and whining that she was getting to the "good part" with Eather.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked overhearing her talk to Tabitha.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about Louise the Zero, i was spending some time with Eather before that thing showed up."

"Why would he be with someone like you?!" she shouted in annoyance from being called 'Zero.'

"Now, both you get to sleep," a teacher ordered, "We're going to get the dorms fixed as soon as possible, so please just get some sleep."

**Authors notes:**

**Well guys this is part one of Figures in the Shadows, please don't forget to comment in the review, tell me what you think, and leave any suggestions for NPC names or tips that can possibly help me improve on my writing.**

"**We'll be seeing you all in part 2, see you then!" the hooded figure waved.**

**Hey who are you?!**


	4. Figures in the Shadows part 2

**Hey everyone, here is part 2 of Figures in the Shadows. Hope you all like it and enjoy!**

**Figures in the Shadows part 2**

The morning sun shined bright over the mountains and into the crowded room giving the girls their needed wake up call, Louise woke staring into the sun, which she proceeded to block with her blanket, sitting up she yawned and stretched before seeing Ora fall from her chest and onto her lap.

"oof!" she cried.

Looking down to her lap, she picked up Ora in the palm of her hand.

"You ok?" Louise asked sheepishly.

Ora yawned and stretched her wings before answering, "Yeah, just caught me by surprise that's all."

Letting Ora down onto the bed, Louise got up and picked up her set of clothes from beneath her current bedding. While getting dressed she picked up her skirt and noticed a piece a parchment fall to the ground. Looking at it, she decided to finish getting dressed before looking at it.

"_What could this be?" _she thought finally picking up she piece of paper.

Opening it she could tell it was Eather's handwriting but couldn't make out anything it said.

"Hey Ora." she said looking at the tiny fairly while she put on what looked like a dress made from one or more leaves.

"Hmm?"

"Can you read this?" asked Louise showing her the note.

After looking at it for a moment, Ora read "Louise, I had some free time on my hands this morning so I decided to head into town to possibly look for some supplies, I don't know how long it will take or when I'll be back, hopefully before lunch, if not then then by dinner. P.S. After my bath last night I took the liberty of fixing the dorms so hopefully you can sleep in there tonight."

"He fixed the dorms?" asked Louise, "_Wait a minute! He left without my approval!_" she thought, grabbing her staff, Flamelash, she ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Ora flying after her.

"Well, the school didn't waste any time fixing this place." smiled Kirche looking at her now completely fixed and refurbished room.

Finally having a proper mirror, Kirche applied her makeup and lipstick. Sitting for a minute or so, she stared into the mirror, thinking of different thing for both her and Eather to do together, seeing as she didn't have classes today. Hearing a horse, she turned to the window.

"_Who could that be at this time of morning?"_ she thought looking out the window.

To her surprise, it was Louise leaving the Academy on horseback followed by, what she could see, a tiny blue light. Leaving the gate, Kirche could see what looked like a sheet of parchment drift to the ground.

At the Gate, Kirche picked up the parchment and skimmed over it. Unable to read it, she walked back to the dorms and to Tabitha's, her friend, room. Knocking on the door several time's, she received no response. Opening the door, Kirche walked in to find her reading on her bed.

"Tabitha, can you read this for me?" asked Kirche showing her the note.

Looking up from her book, she stared blankly at her and then at the parchment and shooked her head turning to her book once more.

"Eather's note." she said bluntly.

"Louise is going out to meet up with Eather!" shouted Kirche suddenly realizing why she left in a hurry, before demanding that Tabitha get dressed.

"Void-day." she replied staring into her book.

"I know just how important Void-day is to you, but I've fallen in love!" cried Kirche placing a hand on her heart. "I simply can't lose to that Valliere! Please help me figure out exactly where those two are headed!"

Tabitha kept her eye on her book and shook her head.

"Right, i forgot, you won't move unless i explain everything." said Kircher, "I want to chase after her because she headed to meet with Eather, but I can't catch up to her without the help of your familiar! Please help me!"

Tabitha closed her book and placed it into her lap and finally nodded.

"Oh thank you Tabitha!" cried Kirche hugging Tabitha.

Opening her window, Tabitha gave a loud whistle. With a roar, in the distance appeared a blue and white scaled dragon.

Louise walked down the crowded street she looked both left and right but wasn't able to find and kind of hint or trace of Eather. But something seemed off however, there were more children running about in the street, all of them looked like they were in a hurry, but for what she wondered.

"What is going on?" asked Louise to no one in particular.

Ora floated over to her and sat on her shoulder. Trying to look further on down the street, Louise caught a glimpse of red hair and almost she immediately ran down the street.

"Hey! Where are you going?" cried Ora hanging on for her life.

"_Was that him?" _she wondered as she ran, _"It has to be, no one else has..." _she stopped and stared at the red hair figure in front of her.

"Hello Valliere." she smiled.

"What are you doing here Kirche?" growled Louise.

"Oh just doing a little shopping, you?"

Louise was filled with both anger and curiosity. Why was Kirche, her archenemy, doing here? Does she know where Eather could be? Could she be looking for for Eather as well?

"Woah!" a woman cried falling in between the two nobles, she had on a tan cloak with a hood covering her face. "Ouch!" she moaned rubbing her butt.

"Sorry Alona, there are too many people here." a man said offering her a hand, Louise could tell it was a man by his voice but couldn't see his face through the shroud of the hood he wore.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Ora floating over to the 'Alona'.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she said with a nod.

"Ora, come on, we're not here to talk with others." said Louise walking away from Kirche and the other two.

"Oh right, sorry!" blinked Ora following her.

"Hey, Gideon, did you see her staff?" asked 'Alona'.

"Yeah, it looks like Flamelash, could she know him?" replied 'Gideon' with a nod.

"Maybe... go tell the others, I'll keep an eye on her." said Alona vanishing into the crowd.

"_Weapon shops, lets see here." _Eather thought looking at his hand drawn map. "_It must be just around... Aha!"_

With a smile, he stood in front of a sword shop. Looking at the old paint on the sign, he thought it must has been a few years since the shop was cleaned. Opening the door there was a faint smell of dust in the air, with a sneeze he walked in.

"Ah! Hello and welcome to my shop, please have a look around." the owner smiled from behind the counter trying to quickly wipe the dust off.

Looking at him, he wore old dirty clothes that didn't look like they were washed in months, the measly old man had a very thin mustache, one thinner than he'd ever seen, a pipe, glasses, red nose and two large buck teeth.

"I plan too." replied Eather picking up a claymore from a wall rack.

The owner watch nervously as Eather looked around the weapon shop, hoping something would catch his eye. Rummaging through barrel after barrel, Eather pulled out an old, rust covered, one edged blade.

"This looks like a piece of junk." frowned Eather.

"I assure you we have some better weapons for sale sir..."

"Oh really?" interrupted Eather walking up to the counter, "Show me the best you got."

"Yes sir, right away!" the man said rushing into the back room.

After a moment or two the man returned with a sword which had a beautifully decorated handle. Handing the sword to him, Eather pulled it out of the sheath. The sword shined with in the light of the sun and had a little weight to it, but overall it looked to match with his armor.

"I must say sir, you and that sword look like a perfect match." the owner smiled. "It was forged by a famous alchemist mage, Lord Schvert of Germania. It slices through steel like a knife butter." he boasted.

"Hmm... How much is it?"

"Three thousand, if your using new gold coins."

"Three thousand huh? Alright, I'd like make you an offer."

"Hmm? what kind of offer?"

"It's more of a wager really, but, if this sword can cut through my old one, I'll buy it right here and now, but if this sword breaks instead of my old one, i don't have to pay for it and I get your shop free, deal?" Offered Eather holding out his hand.

The man looked both surprised and confused, this young man wanted to test his old sword against a new one, but not just any sword, his very best. He had to decide whether or not to accept his offer, he could take a gamble and possibly make a huge profit by accepting or lose this chance and lose out one possibly his biggest deal yet. After a moment he shook Eathers hand.

"Deal." the man said.

"Alright then, give me a moment please." smiled Eather pulling the knapsack off his back. Opening it, he reached in and begun digging through it. "Aha." he smiled once more pulling out a brilliantly decorated sword, Excalibur.

Walking over to the counter, he placed the gremanian sword on top of it. Raising Excalibur, he thrust it down with all his might. In that moment all that was heard was the clanking of metal hitting the ground. Holding up the gremanian sword, the owner stood in shock and awe, it was cut clean through.

"I win." said Eather looking over at him.

"Im-impossible!" the man blinked, utterly shocked at what he had witnessed.

"This shop is mine now, and i want the deed in my hand in 20 seconds."

"Yes sir, right away!" he screamed stumbling into the back.

In a matter of seconds he ran back out a presented him with the deed. With the deed in his hand, he looked through it, because he couldn't read the language that well or at all, and then nodded in approval.

"Alright," he begun. "First things first, this place is a mess, I want it cleaned up. Next, all the rusted swords are to be melted down and reforged. Understood?"

"Y-yes Sir! Loud and clear!" he said standing straight up.

"Good. It's about time this place got some better management." a new voice called.

"Shit!" the man gulped.

"Who was that?"

"No-nothing Sir, you must be hearing things!" he said trying to draw his attention away from the voice.

"I'm right here." It called from the counter area.

"Where are you? Do you work here too?" asked Eather looking over and under the counter.

"Up here for crying out load!" it shouted.

Looking up on the counter, Eather finally realized that the sword on the counter was talking to him.

"A talking sword?" blinked Eather wondering if he was see things right.

"I'm sorry sir, i meant to melt that one down before, but never got around to it!" he explained, pointing to the sword.

"I'd rather be melted down than spend another life time here." the sword said.

Picking it up, Eather examined it, remembering that it was one of the first swords he'd picked up.

"Interesting. You are?" asked Eather.

"Derflinger, what's your name kid?"

"I like you already, name's Eather."

"Nice to meet you partner!" it said.

"Wait, boss, a-are you gonna... keep that?" the man asked astonished.

"Maybe, i want to test him too." explained Eather placing the back of Derflinger blade on the counter.

"What are you doing partner?" asked Derflinger confused.

"Hold that thought." said Eather swinging Excalibur down onto Derflinger's blade.

On the ground another sword shard lay, but it was from Excalibur this time. Looking at his now broken sword, Eather smiled and held Derflinger in the air.

"A fine blade, and it's durability isn't weakened at all, despite the rust. You're my new favorite." smiled Eather.

Grabbing Derflinger's sheath, Eather placed him in it and slung it over his shoulder. Eather made it clear to the man of what he wanted done to the shop and after he finished the man begun working right away.

"Let's get going, i still have some things to do." said Eather walking to the door.

"Finally a chance to go outside!" cheered Derflinger popping his mouth out of the sheath.

"Before I leave I want to make one last thing perfectly clear." explained Eather turning to the man one last time.

"Yes milord?" he asked dropping a sword on the ground.

"We will split forty percent of the weekly earnings, 30 -10, I want mine, as well as your rent, sent to the Tristain Academy of Magic, tell the guards that it's my earnings, the other sixty percent will be spent on supplies, and forging costs, got it?"

"Yes Milord!" he bowed, "H-have a safe trip!"

Finally leaving the story he pulled out his GPS and begun pressing a few of the onscreen buttons. With a nod he walked down the alley and into the open street where many food stands were placed.

"So, where we going partner?" asked Derflinger.

"First I need to see if I can buy some ingredients. I wanted to make and sell some potions." explained Eather looking at an open flower shop.

"Potions? You an Alchemist partner?"

"Of the sort i guess." he shrugged buying a couple sunflower looking plants.

"Where could he be?" pouted Louise. "Ora, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Haven't a clue, sorry." frowned ora.

It was at this moment that a couple of children ran by. They seemed to be screaming about something, but Louise and Ora could make out a few, but only one caught Louise's ear. That line was "What noble gives away jems?"

"A noble? Giving away jewels?" wondered Louise, watching the kids run down the street.

"That's really nice, a man giving away jewels. I never thought I'd see that!" smiled Ora.

"What nobleman give away jewels? That's unheard of!" shouted Louise chasing after the children.

"Hey! Louise, where are you going now?!" moaned Ora chasing after her once again.

Gripping her staff tightly, she continued running after the children certain to find out what the meaning of this so called "Nobleman."

"_Maybe it's Eather," thought Louise. "After all, he is the nicest person who would probably do something like that."_

She stopped after following the children to the main square and begun smiling happily, finally she'd found him, she then took a deep breath.

"Eather!" cired Louise happily, waving to him.

Eather turned and returned a smile to her.

"Hey! Louise, what are you doing here?" he asked with a curious smile on his face.

Blushing, she yelled, "I-I was looking for you, you dog!"

"Hey you." smiled Kirche, appearing out of the crowd, latching onto Eathers arm.

Seeing her caused Louise to turn bright red, yelling once more, "What are you doing here Zerbst?"

"Just saying hello." smiled Kirche.

Looking back and forth from Kirche to Louise, Eather gathered that the two weren't exactly on good terms with one another, or from how it looked now, ever.

"Is there something i should know about your... eh... relationship?" he asked.

Turning red Louise kicked him in his armored shin, but regretted it a moment later. Rubbing her now hurt foot, Louise explained that their two had been enemies for generations, mainly because the Zerbst family "stole" the lovers from her own family.

"Make's sense I suppose. I would hold a grudge against someone if they did that to me." he explained with a nod.

"That is why I am forbidding you to date her!"

"Louise don't shout, your attracting some... unneeded attention." he said looking over to the forming crowd.

"You can't control him Louise, he's a human being, just like us." Kirche frowned gripping tighter onto his arm.

"Girls, might we continue this... little chat... back at the academy, where we can get some privacy?"

With a huff, both girls nodded. Pulling his arm free of Kirche's breasts, he leapt up onto a nearby building and looked back at the two. With a wave his angel wings spread out from under the purple and gold star colored cloak he wore and took off into the air, vanishing in the distance.

"Angel." said Tabitha watching him vanish.

"Wha- Tabitha ,when did you get here?" asked Louise shocked that she hadn't noticed her before.

"Always." she replied picking a book up off the ground. Looking at the blue cove on the book, Tabitha looked back at the spot where Eather had vanished the Moment before.

"Hey, that's water bolt!" Ora smiled hovering around the book.

"Well, looks like he's a reader like you Tabitha." Kirche smiled watching her walk into the crowd, in the direction of the academy. The other two soon followed and soon all three of them were on their way back to the academy.

Back at the Academy, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche watched curiously as Eather begun laying the foundations of, what they all assumed to be, a house. Eather hummed a tune that got stuck in her head, it reminded her of water for some reason, not just like a puddle of water but of a lakeside, or even an ocean, side view out onto the water. It was both beautiful and seemed catchy, and soon Louise found herself humming along.

"Hearing your soft stream

Floating in a dream

Water around me

River, lake and sea

Oh Queen of Water

Great Zora's daughter

Hearing your wispers from the deep

A song we both know

Last played long ago

It's within in your voice

A calming sweet noice

You're calling for me

Where will you take me?

I just follow your voice, I'll see."

"What a nice melody, it sure brings back memories." said Ora sitting on Louise shoulder.

"Yeah, it sure does." smiled Louise remembering the lake by her own home.

"You know, he doesn't even know where that song came from." frowned Ora.

"Why not?" asked Louise.

"Remember when he said and i quote "I don't have any memories prior to four years ago?"

Louise replied with a nodded.

"Well, the first time i heard him sing that was on the beach, back where we once called home, he said it was his first time on a beach. He couldn't remember whether he made it up on the spot or if he remembered it from someone else."

***Flashback***

"Wow!" Eather smiled, "It looks so peaceful here."

Eather wore an old suit of armor, one made of Iron, looked to be about age 15 or 16.

"Navi," he smiled at the blue fairly above him, "Look, it's beautiful."

Looking out onto the vast ocean he sat on the warm sand, removed his helmet and armor, and put on a set of sunglasses. Not long after he found himself humming, the melody that fit perfectly with the ocean, the song he said that belonged to a Zora, or mermaid, queen.

"Hearing your soft stream

Floating in a dream

Water around me

River, lake and sea

Oh Queen of Water

Great Zora's daughter

Hearing your wispers from the deep

A song we both know

Last played ages ago

It's within in your voice

A calming sweet noice

You're calling for me

Where will you take me?

I just follow your voice, I'll see"

For hours and hours he sang, till so much time had passed that night fell on the old island, which he called "Home."

"I should head, he said, "The others will worry about me."

With one last smile at the ocean, he re equipped his armor and weapons and set off for home.

***Flashback ends***

"It must have been terrible without a family." frowned Louise watching him place support beams on the ground.

"Yeah, but back then, i couldn't speak, think, or even do things for myself. I was just a source of light for dark caves, but I have many memories. Some are happy, and some are sad, but one and only one truly makes me happy." said Ora wiping her cheeks.

"Why is that?" Louise asked looking at her.

"He... he wished... i could talk. He wished i could speak, think, do whatever i wanted. He told me that if that came true, possibly, he would never feel lonely again." said Ora crying quietly into her hands. "He wished i could be something, something other than a fairy that couldn't do anything."

"Hey," Louise smiled tilting Ora's head up and out of her hands. "That wish has come true, so i'm happy for you."

With a sniff of her nose Ora smiled again. "I want to be with Ma-, with Eather, forever,whether as his friend, his companion or even as his familiar."

The two smiled back at each other, both of them seeming happy to have had their little chat with one another. Mr. Colbert now had walked into the far side of the court yard shouting for Eather. Waving, Eather stopped working and placed a chair to sit on. Stretching, Eather watched as Colbert approached looking over the dark purple book in his hands.

"I'm guessing he can't get the spell to work." giggled Ora.

"Yeah, maybe Prof. Colbert needs one of those star thing Eather gave me." Louise said remembering the blue star that melted into her skin.

""He did what now?!" asked Kirche obviously overhearing what Louise had said.

"Oh nothing, he just gave a blue crystal star that let me do this." smiled Louise creating a fireball in her hand.

"Wha- No way!" shouted Kirche shocked. "How are you doing that?! You're Louise the zero, you can't use magic without it exploding!"

"That's where you're wrong Zerbst, I am a Zero no more!" smiled Louise triumphantly over her old enemy.

"Louise, could I steal you for a moment?" asked Eather walking up to them.

The girls all jumped, not even noticing he had walked up to them.

"Wh- what is it?" stuttered Louise still a little shocked.

"Do you have any idea why the headmaster would want to see me?" he asked looking rather confused himself.

"The headmaster? No, nothing comes to my mind." she answered.

"He's gave me the ok to build my house, so it can't be about that. Well, i suppose there's no point in thinking about it." he shrugged.

"Eather, I'll show you to the headmasters office." smiled Colbert gesturing for him to follow.

"_Better than looking around for it myself." _ he thought following him.

"Here we are." Colbert said knocking on the door.

A woman answered the door, who Eather knew as Osman, the headmaster's, secretary, she had green hair tied up, glasses and wore a dark purple cloak as well as a blue dress with a short skirt, with a of brown boots.

"Ah, good afternoon." greeted Osman from behind his desk.

The room was just as large as Eather remembered from the last time he was there. There were 10 hooded figures in the room just outside the office, one of whom was shaking, but from what he wondered, fear, nervousness, anxiety? Regardless, Eather felt as if he might have known them somehow, but from where he wondered again. Turning his attention back to Osman he bowed after reaching his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, there were several matter in which i wished to discuss with you." he

said retrieving a scroll from his desk.

"First, from what i saw from your duel with your quite the fighter, am I correct?"

"I wish not to boast, but yes I am." Eather replied.

"I also heard that you stole a "Spell Tome" from some demons, may I see this tome?"

"Certainly." he said pulling the spell tome Demon Scythe from his knapsack and handing it to Osman.

Osman took a minute to skim through the pages before closing it.

"It's interesting to say the least, I'm surprised you can actually read it, I certainly can't."

"The magic sealed in this tome reacts with the magical energy flowing through my body sir. Needless to say, without my mana, i couldn't use it."

"What do you mean?" asked Colbert curiously.

"Basically, without my magic, i can't read it. Over the years however, I made these." Eather explained pulling a Mana crystal out of his pack. "This sir, is a Mana crystal. Using multiple of these i gained an exponential amount of magical power. Using one of these I even managed to get Louise to cast a proper Fireball."

Both Osman and Colbert looked at him in disbelief. All the two heard about this was a mere rumor, but had no intent on following the matter further for the moment. Opening the scroll on his desk, Osman handed it to Eather.

"Yes, well, from what I've seen of your skill as a mage I would like to offer you a job teaching here at the institution." said Osman, "I already gave you my permission to build a house here on school property, so i thought you could return the favor."

"Are you sure about this? While I do owe you a favor for the permit, are you sure you want me to be a teacher? I'm probably as old as some of your students."

"I am quite aware of your age and it is of no importance to me. I want you to be here as a teacher, will you accept my offer?"

Eather looked from him to the document in his hands, and with a smile he nodded.

"Alright, deal."

"I'm glad to hear that, I'll get some of the staff to help you finish building your house. I would like you to start as soon as possible." Osman smiled handing a quill to his newest teacher.

"Gideon, that WAS him, why can we not just go and greet him?" Alona moaned.

"Because the old said said we had to wait till he was done talking to him." Gideon explained.

"I don't mind waiting, that's what i did mostly while tied up in that cave." the shortest one said in a semi-high voice.

"And if I remember right Zex, you were there for about a day or two?" an older sounding man asked.

"Yeah, about I think." 'Zex replied.

There little conversations continued throughout the time Eather spent in the headmasters office. After some time, Eather had finally left the office. Alona immediately jumped up, ran over to him and tackled him.

"Alona!" the others shouted standing from their seats.

"What? Wait, Alona?!" Eather asked looking down at the woman clinging to him.

"I've missed you so much!" cried Alona, "Don't you ever leave us like that again, ever!"

Smiling he pulled the hood off her head and exposed her face. Her face looked smooth but could easily be identified as tree bark. Her hair was a set of leaves growing on the veins covering her body.

"Alona, it's not like I left on purpose." Eather smiled picking her up off the ground. "Why am i not surprised to see you all here?" he continued.

"We only woke here around a week ago." one of them said pulling her hood off. It was Orianna the mechanic.

"Same as me then." Eather grunted picking up Alona, the Dryad. "Well, I guess i need to make you all your own homes too then."

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys there you go Part 2 of Figures in the shadow, i hope you all like it and as always leave a comment in the review, tell me how i did and inform me for any mistakes like misspellings or grammar. and I want to say thanks to the only person who gave NPC names for me to use so thank you Spaceman!**


	5. Girl gone missing

**Hello all chapter 5 is ready and waiting so stop reading this opening and get to the story. If you do keep reading though, I just wanna say to those who like my story so far, thank you and i hope you all follow it till the end.**

**Chapter 4**

**New job and a missing Student**

"How's your house coming along Eather?" Ottman asked placing his staff next to his desk.

"I've almost got it finished, i just need to decorate the inside and it will be finished." Eather replied looking over the blueprints with Ottman.

"I must say this is one of the best designs i've seen, perfectly weighted to support the roof and enough room to hold a small party. You are quite the master artisan."

"Thanks but i wouldn't call myself an artisan, anyways when should i start teaching and what exactly would you like me to teach?" he asked rolling up the blueprints.

"As soon as possible and everything you know, I know they may not need something or another but I believe it's best to teach the students something... new per say."

"I get it, also as you've probably heard i've... reunited, with some old companions of mine. they're gonna need some place to live too, so i probably won't be teaching for about, say 3 or 4 days."

"Yes, i've heard, i would like you to please hurry, those kids could learn something useful from a lad like you."

"Alright, well i should get going then, the sooner the better, right?" said Eather bowing before the headmaster.

Nodding to him Ottman watched Eather as he vanished in an explosion of magic from his little magic mirror. Just then a man walked in, Ottman could easily tell he was a high ranking nobleman just by the look of him.

Later that night Eather sat out on the roof of his new home looking up at the two moons, wondering, what would be a good idea to teach first, crafting? The weapon styles and types? The Magic maybe? All the possibilities and so many difficult choices.

"Eather, can't you sleep?" a voice asked from below.

Looking down Eather saw Sieste and smiled. Leaping off the roof, he floated down three floors before landing on the ground.

"No not really, you?" he asked

Siesta shook her head.

"I see, hey i've been meaning to ask you, what did you do with that blue star i gave you?"

"Oh, well... it melted i guess." frowned Siesta looked down at the ground.

"Lemme guess, as you held it it begun melting into your hands before vanishing, right?" smiled Eather.

Siesta went wide eyed and looked at him in shock.

"How did you..?" she begun.

"It happened to me too, several times in fact." he interrupted. "That's what a Mana Crystal does."

"A... Mana Crystal?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yes, they are made from fallen stars," he said gesturing toward the sky. "With the power of those stars, i was then gifted with the power to use magic, just like how you are now too."

"N-no don't be silly, i'm just a peasant, like you." she insisted.

"Siesta, we both know you're lying, even now you can feel it can't you?" he asked looking her in the eyes. "That unknown feeling flowing through your body, you feel it?"

"Y-Yes I can, but..."

"Siesta i wouldn't lie to you, you know me better than that." he said reaching into his bag.

After a moment of silence Eather pulled a staff out of his sack, this one had a blue head on it. Handing the staff to Siesta, she look from both the staff to him, wonder, why would he lie about something like this?

"Siesta, repeat after me." he said finally stepping away from her. "Ler, vien, du."

"Ler, vien, du." she repeated, suddenly the staff glowed a bright blue and from the head of the staff a blueish white orb appeared.

Siesta looked at it in disbelief for a moment, she just look up at the orb until it vanished from sight. Wrapping both her hands on the staff, she repeated the words once more creating another orb, this time the orb turned into a ball of water.

"I told you Siesta, with all of the studying I've been doing, I managed to create this spell, a universal spell, capable of turning into and of the four elements." Eather explained.

"This... this is... unbelieveable..." she uttered looking at the staff in her hands.

"Humans are capable of doing amazing things, we are no exception." he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

Looking at him, she blushed seeing how handsome he looked in the moonlight. Siesta felt her heart beginning to race, faster and faster it went. Eather's smile only made it go faster, she then noticed that he seemed to be getting closer her, only to realize that she was getting closer to him. Quickly breaking away from him, she took a couple steps back.

"S-s-sorry, I have to... uh... g-get to bed, so uh... g-goodnight!" she exclaimed running off and vanishing from sight.

"_What just happened?"_ he thought wonder. _"I'd better get to be as well, gotta work some more tomorrow."_

Inside the other ten were asleep in the spare beds Eather had in storage. On the right side of the room Gideon the Arms Dealer, Fuller the Clothier, Perseus the Demolitionist, Alona the Dryad, and Zex Bonegibber the Goblin Tinkerer. To the left was George the Guide, Orianna the Mechanic, Chapman the Merchant, Raphaela the Nurse, and the old Wizard Sorcier. It was nice to see them all again,smiled Eather walking past all of them to his room.

"_But,"_ he wondered,_ "How did they get here? Why were they all still together?"_

On his pillow, Ora lay sleeping with a silk piece of cloth for a blanket. She muttered "Don't touch me there Master." with a slight moan. Eather rolled his eyes and begun to, quietly, removing his armor. Swaping his normal clothes for pajamas, he hopped into his bed and slowly fell to sleep.

At noon the Next day Eather was taking a break from building and decided to head to the kitchen for lunch. Eather ate a bowl of hot stew and decent bread which are provided by Chef Marteau from the leftovers at the large cooking pot. After his meal Eather gave each of the kitchen staff a thank you gift, even after they all refused to accept it, saying he had to many and needed more space.

"They're called Mana Crystals," Eather explained to Marteau, who putting the blue star in his apron pocket. "It's a rare gem made entirely of magic."

"Thank you Our Sword," Marteau smiled. "Nobles would never be kind enough to share this kind of gift with peasants like us."

"I can make them easily so I can hand them out like treats if I wanted." he smiled. "Where's siesta? I haven't seen her yet today."

"Siesta won't work here anymore. A noble had taken her earlier with him to his mansion." Chef Marteau said sadly. "Damn nobles, they always do as they please."

Eather was in shock, which really surprised Marteau, for the first time since he arrived on this world.

"Who is this noble?" he asked.

"His name is Count Mott, the palace's royal messenger. An arrogant noble at that."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Sorry about that, Eather. I know you want to help her but I don't where the count lives."

"I see, well I'm sure I can find a way to convince him to let her return." he smiled.

"How do you plan to do that?" Marteau asked tilting his head.

"I'll tell you after I figure it out. In the meantime keep cooking, I'll bring her back." he smiled leaving the room.

"_Yeah, sure thing."_ Marteau thought happily knowing he'd see Siesta again.

Time had passed since the conversation, by now it was time for dinner and Louise, accompanied by Ora, was looking for Eather, mainly because he wasn't either in her room, building the houses, practicing with his weapons or in the kitchen eating.

As she waited, Kirche passes by her chair with a cart full of hot meals smirking at her. This is much to Louise's irritation as Kriche's presence made her want to turn Kirche into a frog, knowing that she could actually do it now only made it all the more tempting. Kirche laughed at her menacingly as she places her back hand before her mouth. She then proceeded to tease Louise.

"So your familiar has decided to leave you for good, Louise." She then looked at the cart she pushed along with her. "How am I supposed to give this to him?"

"Are you trying to bribe my familiar with food now, Kirche?" Louse looked at Kirche angrily.

"No, knowing you Louise, you probably haven't fed him all." Kirche smirked at Louise's angry expression. "What's wrong Louise? Can't accept that your familiar had left you?"

A nerve twitches on Louise's left temple from anger. She then glares at Kirche angrily who looks at her back as she puffs up her breasts. Louise repeats the posture as she has a glaring match with Kirche.

At the other table, Guiche overhears their conversation. He then looks at them and tells them where Eather had gone.

"If you're looking for Eather, he asked me where Count Mott lives earlier. He must be there now."

Louise looks at Guiche tilting her head in confusion.

"What is Eather going to do over there?" Ora asked

"He said he wanted to meet the "Higher up" nobles. He probably want one of them to put in a good word for him so he could be a noble." Guiche replied.

"That's impossible, he never cared about being a Nobleman, why would he care now?" Ora cried.

* * *

"So, this is Count Motts mansion. Funny, I thought it's be bigger." Eather said looking down at the mansion below him. "Finding this Mott guys shouldn't prove too difficult."

Getting inside wasn't too difficult, despite all the guards, and using what he's learned over the last four years, as well as all the books in the academy, he managed to stay out of site. Mainly because of one key principle, people never think to look up. Plus having the Ivy whip made is much easier to stay on the ceiling.

"_This place is a dame maze, where the hell could this count be?"_ Eather growled quietly.

"Did you hear? The count got himself another young maid." One voice said.

Ducking his head to the ceiling, he listened as a couple of guards passed beneath him.

"Pft... No doubt he will be using her to satisfy himself later."

"I also hear she has rather large pair of melons. I would like to get my hands on her."

Rolling his eyes he waited for the two to turn the corner before continuing along the path(?). He didn't like the man's statement one bit, and was now more determined to get Siesta out of this mansion before she get herself into more troubling situations. Letting the guards pass him and ignores his urge to hit them. Moving into the corridor he works his way around the mansion.

After passing through a few more corridors, Eather found a well-dressed noble wielding a staff talking to a sort of head maid at a large entrance hall before a large staircase. Observeing them first and than listening to their conversation.

"Has the girl arrived yet?" the noble asked.

The noble has a long thin mustache pointed sideways that matches his flat hair. He wears a blue top with bulbous shoulder pads and red drape by his shoulders along with his white bulbous pants. He carries himself with great authority which allows Saito to deduce him to Count Mott.

"She arrived over an hour ago, Count Mott." The head maid answered. "We are currently preparing her to perform her duties here in the mansion."

"Good. Get her ready and bring her to my private quarters." 'Count Mott' replied.

Dismisses the head maid Count Mott begins to walks up the stairs adjusting his collar.

"Greeting Count Mott, I must say I've been dying to meet you." said Eather.

Turning around, Count Mott didn't seem to notice where his voice had come from. Looking around frantically he then begun to shout.

"I demand that you show yourself, intruder!" Count Mott pointed his staff down a hallway. "Who are you? And how dare you enter the house of the palace's royal messenger!"

Needless to say his shouting was catching the attention of some nearby guards, 8 all together, who were searching for what Count Mott was shouting at.

"You wish to see me? Alright if that's what you wish." Eather said blankly lowering himself from the ceiling.

"Who are you?! Wait... You must be Fouquet the Sculptor!" he shouted.

Eather stared at him for a moment then begun to chuckle,which then turned into an all out laughing confusing both Count Mott and the guards. Wiping a tear from his eye, he stared at them with a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea who or what your talking about, I'm here for Siesta. You know the maid you had transfer here."

"You want to take my possession. You're out of your mind if you attempt to steal from noble." Count Mott said gesturing to his guards. "Apprehend him."

The guards drew out swords and spears before charging at him. As the surrounded the armored figure, a guard with a spear attempted to stab him in the shoulder but was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Not because the spear was stuck in the armor, instead Eather had grabbed the spear head with his hand and then snapped it like a twig. Pulling back he looked at the spear in disbelief.

"If you give Siesta to me now, I won't hurt you or your guards." said Eather staring blankly at Count Mott.

Count Mott merely laughed at his threat, walking back down the staircase with his arms crossed.

"Didn't I say apprehend him?"

Nodding one of the swordsmen ran toward him trying to stab Eather in the gut. Grabbing the blade once again he snapped it like the spear. Finally reaching back Eather pulled out a newly cleaned up Derflinger.

"Looks like we're gonna have to settle this the hard way!" Eather frowned cutting a deep cut down the mans chest.

Mott and the remaining armed guards all seemed petrified, in what seem to be the blink of an eye he drew his sword and cut down one guard. Walking past the man on the ground Eather eyed Mott with a death glare that sent a chill down his spine.

"You dare to draw out a sword inside a noble's house. Alright I'll accept your challenge." Count Mott reading his staff.

"If I win this duel, you will give me Miss Siesta." Eather said with no emotional expression..

"Very well, you seem tough so if i win you will serve as one of my guards. I am Count Mott, a triangle mage." He said confidently. "I am also known as Mott the Wave."

The noble then points his staff to a nearby vase that causes it to wobble before falling to the floor and spills its water content. He then begins to casts a spell that morphs the water into three water blades from the puddle and sends them towards the armored figure.

As the ice blades hit the armor they merely shattered. Shocked Mott creates an ever larger ice spear sending it flying at him. Eather held the blade out in front of him, pointed straight up, with his hand behind the blade. As the ice spear made contact with the sword it then split in two, the two spear halves flying right past him and into the ground.

"My turn."

In a blurry movement Eather had zipped right past Mott standing in a swung position. Looking back to him Mott felt something running down his chest, looking down his eyes widened seeing a gash down own chest... and it was deep. Falling over his vision became blurry and soon begun to fade. The last this he saw a golden boot and a sword stabbing into the ground.

Opening his eye, Count Mott leaned up from his bed and moaned. Suddenly he examined his chest and to his relief, there was no cut or gash of any kind.

"Thank goodness, it was... was just a dream." he sighed.

"It was no dream Count." a voice said from his left.

Looking to his left, there sitting in his favorite chair, was the man he remembered had cut his chest open. Mott immediately scrambled backwards falling off the bed.

"careful now, you don't want to get hurt anymore than you already are."

"Wh-what?" Count Mott asked getting up off the floor.

Standing up from the chair Eather explained all that had happened from the point to when he'd passed out and now. Count Mott was surprised to hear that Eather had saved his life but was nonetheless grateful and just like their deal had said Eather could leave with Seista. The Count ordered his guards to hand her over to him and after a few minutes Siesta and Eather both left the mansion.

Finally leaving the mansion Eather smiled at the two moons at the walked along the moonlit path.

"You alright? They didn't do anything to do did they?" Eather asked looking over to her.

"Oh, n-no." she said looking at him. "But, umm... why did you come to save me?"

Looking at the moons again, he stopped walking and for a moment it was silent.

"I had a good friend taken away from me, by some greedy man who thought he could do almost anything, I couldn't just leave her with him or who knows what would have happened to her." he answered smiling.

Siesta smiled and blushed. "I-I'm sorry!" she said to him.

"Don't worry, it's alright I just..."

"N-no, for yesterday," she begun. "I suddenly just stormed off last night after showing me what I could do with that staff, and I never gave it back to you."

"Don't worry, about the staff, i don't need it so you can keep it. We should get back to the academy, people are no doubt gonna notice i'm missing."

"It's a shame we don't have any horses, the walk will take us a least an hour." Siesta frowned.

"It only took me a few minutes, here i'll show you." he smiled picking Siesta up in his arms.

Siesta blushed a crimson color after she was in his arms, and she wondered "Did he run here?", that was possible considering how fast he was, remembering when they first met. There was a sudden gust of wind that made Siesta instinctively turn away from it. As the wind settled to a calm breeze Siesta looked and was purely astonished by the sight before here. All around them was a sea of green and in the distance she could see the mountains, it was all just beautiful.

"hold on tight." Eather explained,as he the wind begun to pick up again.

Siesta held onto him tightly admiring the scenery around her. Looking down, Siesta finally noticed that they were not on the ground, but rather in the air. She felt different somehow, almost like she was a bird, free to go where she pleased regardless of what others wanted. Closing her eyes she whispered "I love you."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Eather asked look at her.

"Nothing." Siesta said falling asleep.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys i hope you like the chapter and sorry if there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes. Like always please leave a comment in the review tell me how i did and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Preperations

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 6 of The Unknown Familiar. I hope you all like it and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Preparations**

Looking out to the court yard Eather smiled watching as his old companions got familiar with the school, the students and the staff. Raphaele and Alona were popular among the boy for obvious reasons, a good looking woman and a friendly Dryad, who wouldn't be popular with them around. Gideon the Arms Dealer had set up a little stall just a ways away from the house and needless to say, it was incredible popular with both students and staff, meaning teachers, maids, cooks, etc.

"Come, i'll show you a neat old trick I picked up in my youth!" Sorcier laughed before accidentally making a ditch right below his feet.

As Sorcier fell into the hole he'd made several students, including Eather and Sorcier himself, begin laughing.

"_Things are looking up, this could turn out really well."_ Eather thought catching his breath. He still had a few days before he'd be teaching the students and he knew he needed some hands on training first.

Louise was among the crowd who was meeting and greeting Eathers old companions, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Louise still held onto FlameLash and from time to time looked at Eather, smiled and waved. Waving back he looked into the sky at the clouds some of which looked like foods and animals.

"I wonder if I can find a Wyvern here," he thought out loud. "I could use some more Souls of Flight, maybe i could show them how to make wings, yeah that sounds like a good idea." he smiled standing up.

Spreading his wing from beneath his cloak he took off into the air and into the clouds. Louise heard the flap of Eathers wings and looked up to see him flying off into the clouds. Tilting her head she wondered where he might be going.

"_I hope he knows the Exhibitions coming up." _ she thought searching the clouds for any hint of his golden color.

The bell then rang signaling that classes were going to be starting soon, the groups of students, and teachers, then begun heading to their respective classes for their lessons. Sometime later Eather returned to the academy holding in his hand a bundle of blue orbs that seemed to radiate with some sort of strange energy.

"_Shesh, there is a far greater amount of dragons in this place, i go after one and I ended up killing damn near 20 of the damn things."_ Eather groaned placing the souls in his pack.

"Hey partner," Derf called. "that was pretty incredible up there, I've never seen one person fight so many dragons, let alone all at the same time!"

"Years of training will help you do that I suppose."

"Years huh? Just how old are ya partner?"

"18."

"What? no way! You gotta be like, I don't know, late 20's at least?" Derf asked.

"Nope, but thankfully that little fight..."

"Little fight?!" Derf yelled. "That was no little fight! That was more like an epic battle!"

With a chuckle he corrected himself. "Ok ok, thankfully that epic battle is over now over and i can use these souls I've collected to make... well... I can't say, you might open your mouth and spoil everything Derf."

"Hey whadda mean by that?!" Derf asked. "Come on, what can you make with souls?"

On and on Derf begged before for Siesta approached interrupting their little argument.

"Afternoon Eather, I looking forward to your performance at the Exhibition." she smiled.

"The Exhibition? Hmmm... you know, I haven't given it much thought when I heard about it from Prof. Colbert." he explained scratching the scar on his cheek.

"Really? It's mandatory for all 2nd year students here at the academy, Ms. Valliere is sure to have you perform."

"Mandatory huh? Guess i gotta start thinking of something to do."

"I also heard that her majesty, Miss Henrietta, will be here as well."

"Is she a queen? Does this happen often or is this like a special occasion?" he asked gesturing for them to walk through the court.

"It must be a special occasion, she was not here during last years exhibition from what I can remember." she replied following him.

Walking into the next court yard the two saw Guiche, Montmorency, Kirche and Malicorne( the chubby boy) all training with their familiars. Guiche seemed to be staring 'gracefully' while talking to Verdandi, Montmorency had tied a ribbon on her familiars head, Malicorne was calling his owl, Cubarcil, and Kirche was getting Flame to perform flame vortexes. Every single one of them working really hard with their familiars.

"Guess I'd have to practice as well then."

"Indeed, I'll look forward to your performance."

"Thanks, Don't you have to help prepare for her visit?"

"Oh yes I do, excuse me." she smiled walking away.

A little while later Eather was training himself by spinning and twirling his spear, Gungnir, with incredible speed when suddenly Louise comes running towards him with shock and surprise on her face.

"Eather! Come Quick!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

"What is it Louise?" Eather ask the panting Louise.

Louise caught her breath first before speaking.

"Eather we need to hurry, the princess is coming to visit the academy! We need to assemble by the main gate!" Louise practically shouted as pointed toward the general direction of the front gate..

"Alright go on and meet me there alright?"

With a nod Louise turned around and headed back for the gate leaving Eather to put away his equipment. After a second he secured his pack on his back beneath the cloak and took off into the air to the front gates. By the time he arrived four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the path inside the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures are the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess.

The stallions, upon closer inspection, drawing the carriage are actually unicorns like the one on the Royal Seal. Legends have it that the unicorns would only allow the purest girls to ride them. As such, they are the best for leading the Princess's carriage.

The Princess's carriage is surrounded by the Royal Guards and Mage Knights. The Mage Knights are the dream of every male noble to be part of such and the dream of every female noble to marry one of those mages.

As the carriage passes through the path surrounded by the rows of students of the academy, they watch the carriage wishing to see the Princess. Flower petals gently fall from the air as cheers from the Tristanian students erupt among the students.

The curtain then opens revealing the beautiful flower of Tristain, Princess Henrietta, to the students. The cheers among them intensify among the students especially when she gives her rose-like smile to them.

Princess Henrietta is 17 this year. She has a slim figure, light blue eyes, high nose, she is an eye-catching beauty.

As she looked out of the window, she notices one figure that stood out among the students. It is a tall figure wearing black and green armor and a helmet with red eyes peering through the sockets. The figures presence intrigues her until he disappears in tiny explosion of blue dust.

As soon as the curtain closes she sighs as she is able to breath out some of her melancholy. She is glad that no one else is with her in the carriage. Cardinal Mazarin is riding the other carriage which is also decorated exquisitely and rivals that of the royal carriage.

Cardinal Mazarin currently has an iron grip in the foreign relations and internal politics ever since His Majesty died. With this much duty placed on his shoulders had aged him considerably. Wearing a hat like that of a priest and a grey formal suit, he was a slim and frail man of forty-some years old. His hair and beard have already grown white, and even his fingers looked like skin on bones, creating an appearance far too old for his age.

When the carriage stops, servants rush to lay down red carpet to its door. The royal guards then tensely announce her arrival.

"Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived."

Princess Henrietta then emerges from her carriage and the students applauds to her presence. At the other carriage, Cardinal Mazarin exits his own carriage unnoticed by the students except for those nearby.

Princess Henrietta and followed by Cardinal Mazarin along with the guards walks down the red carpet as she gently waves her hand towards the students. Eather had flew over to the archway above the door leading to the central tower of the academy.

As Henrietta approached the Headmaster and the other teachers something caught her eye diverting her attention. It was a pure white feather, as she stopped she caught it in the palm of her hand. Confused she looked up and around but saw nothing with which could drop such a beautiful object, that is until she Eather on top of the archway door frame. After a second Henrietta's guards looked up to him looking both confused and alarmed by his presence.

With a nod he let himself fall off head first to the ground. Several students gasped and shrieked before Eather spread the wings from under his cloak to slow himself and finally land safely on the ground before her.

Kneeling he introduced himself. "Greetings, your majesty, I am Eather, a new teacher here at the Tristain Academy of Magic. It is an honor to meet you in person." he said bowing his head.

"It is an honor to meet you as well." Henrietta smiled. "Please rise Angel."

"I am but a mortal your majesty, you hold far greater importance than I." he replied rising to his feet. "If I may be so bold your majesty, may i ask for what reason you wish to see this years exhibition?"

"That's a personal matter." she smiled to him.

"I see, very well, I'm afraid i must apologize but I have some things that need to be taken care of, till we meet again." he bowed before disappearing in a tiny explosion of blue dust.

Later in his home Eather was tutoring Louise, and Siesta, so that he could acquire some skills in teaching techniques. Louise seemed troubled however because she was not really paying much attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

""it's nothing, don't worry about it." she replied trying to take a few notes of the subject her familiar was trying to teach.

"Are you sure? You can alway talk to me if something is wrong Louise."

"I said it was nothing so don't worry about it!" she yelled.

"Hey he's just trying to be nice!" Ora yelled back at her.

"Oh my, I forgot about you Ora." Siesta smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, here and there." Ora replied floating up to her.

"Why don't we take a break for a while, actually no 8 o'clock, lets stop for the night." Eather said looking at his golden grandfather clock.

"Umm... a-are you sure it's alright for me to be studying magic?" Siesta asked standing up from her seat.

"Why would a commoner like you need to study magic?" Louise asked standing up from opposite side of the table.

"Long story Louise. In short I gave Siesta a Mana Crystal and now she can use magic too. And to answer your question Siesta I already talked about it with the headmaster and other members of the staff."

"Wait what?" Louise asked.

"I-I-I can use magic, Eather even showed me how to the day before he rescued me from Count Mott." Siesta explained.

Louise seemed unconvinced and just stared at her and Eather. Eather sighed in annoyance and looked at Siesta giving her a 'remember?' gesture. Siesta nodded and grabbed her blue headed staff from it's leaning spot on the table.

"Ler, vien, du." she said creating a blue orb in her hand which then turned into a clump of earth.

Louise went wide eyed and stared in disbelief. Not only was she proven wrong but a peasant had cast a spell that actually worked.

"N-no way..." she uttered walking over to Siesta who was laughing nervously. "How is this possible?"

"She was like you Louise, only without the title of noble woman, Siesta was unable to use magic. That is until I gave here a..."

Before he could continue there was a knock on the front door consisting of a pattern of knocks, a couple short and several long knocks. Louise's face was then filled with surprise and motions for Eather to stay put as she walked towards the door. Her actions confused both Eather and Siesta, but they stepped aside and let her pass. As Louise opened the door to admit the person outside a veiled figure barges in and closes the door. The figure then looks around to see that Eather and Siesta are the only others in the room.

"… You are?" Louise stuttered before the figure used a 'shh' gesture to her.

Louise shuts her mouth, and the veiled figure takes out a staff from her black robe then lightly waves it. Glowing powders then fills the room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled figure then nodded.

"There may be extra eyes and ears lurking around" The figure said with a gentle girl's voice.

After making sure that there are no hidden eyes or ear in the room that should be exposed due to the glowing powders. She then slowly removes her veil revealing herself to be Her Royal Majesty, Princess Henrietta.

This surprises both Eather and Siesta, they then both quickly bowed down, as did Louise.

"It has been a while, Valliere." Princess Henrietta said gently. "I missed you."

"Your kind words are too much for me, Your Highness."

"I missed you so much, Louise." Princess Henrietta embraced Louise who is still at the floor. "It's been so long."

"P-Princess, you shouldn't connect yourself to this lowly noble." Louise said which somehow offended the Princess. Henrietta broke off from Louise as she pulled her up.

"How could you say that, Louise?" Henrietta said with some sadness. "We've been friends since childhood, and I care for those close to me. So please, enough with the formalities."

"I-I'm sorry, Princess." Louise apologized with a streak of red across her cheeks.

"It's ok." She then looked at Louise with some seriousness. "Louise, where is your familiar?"

Louise's face loses color as the _crime_ her familiar committed pops up into her mind. She then stutters as she tries to explain her innocence.

"I-It's not my fault." She panicked. "My fa-familiar had decided on his own and I-I have n-no knowledge of his act."

"I am her Familiar, your Majesty." Eather said rising to his feet.

"Oh," Henrietta said looking at him. "I apologize, I did not know you he was your familiar."

"Indeed, your Majesty," nodded Eather. "My presence here has made quite a stir in recent events as well as what I said earlier this very morning."

"Oh yes and I wish you the best of luck." Henrietta bowed to him.

"What is the palace's reaction about the incident at Count Mott's mansion, Princess?" Eather asked out of the blue

.

"Oh, there was a slight uproar among the nobles due to Count Mott's outburst." Henrietta told him.

Louise start shaking from the fact that the other nobles were in an uproar, she then looks at Eather with an angry look in her eye. Eather shrugged at her angry stare. Henrietta then notices Louise's reaction and quickly interrupts her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Louise. There was some commotion in the Court, but there will be no repercussion." Henrietta told her.

"Thank you, Princess." Louise bowed to the Princess.

"Did you forget? I promised you that I will come to your rescue when you're in trouble." Henrietta reminded her. "And I am the Queen now."

"Princess…" Louise muttered before bowing. "I don't know how much I can thank you."

"If I may intervene for a moment, Louise, and Siesta, were helping me practice, but I guess the "Lesson" is over for now."

As Henrietta looked past the two, standing behind them was Siesta holding the blue headed staff with both her hand behind her back. Looking back to Eather she asked.

"Pardon me for asking, but why did you need a maids help in teaching?" Henrietta ask slightly tilting her head.

"Oh," Eather exclaimed looking back to Siesta. "You see thanks to me, and the knowledge I hold in my mind, I was able to gift her, as well as the other peasants in the academy, with magical power." he tried to explain.

"This is true Your Majesty," Siesta exclaimed stepping up. "Mr. Eather gave me this blue star shaped crystal that melted upon contact with my hands."

"May I see the results?" Henrietta asked smiling at the two of them.

With a nod Siesta begun enchanting a spell Eather was, attempting to, teach her. After a moment of chanting Siesta held out her hand and a tiny ball of fire appeared which then took a humanoid figure.

"Incredible!" she said in awe as the little figure of fire begun to dance.

"Well... not bad for a first try." Eather smiled patting her on the back.

"Th-thank you." she smiled.

After some time Eather led everyone to the kitchen area where he served tea and some cakes the chiefs show him how to make. They all laughed and talked to each other, mainly about Eather, his companions and the land he came from.

After some time Henrietta then stood up from her seat as does Louise following her to the front door. Henrietta then expresses her thanks to Louise.

"Thank you for sparing some time for me, Louise." Henrietta embraced her. "It has been nice talking to you."

"It's not a problem, Princess." Louise lightly blushed as she lowered her head a little. Henrietta then broke off the embrace.

"Good luck on tomorrow's exhibition, Louise." Henrietta smiled. "I'm excited to watch your familiar, Eather, perform tomorrow."

"N-no problem." Louise then summoned some confidence. "I am sure he will dominate the exhibition tomorrow!"

"I'll try my best." he nodded.

It is the day of the Familiar Exhibition every student is showing off their own familiar's talents or skills to the other students, academy staffs and their special audience, Princess Henrietta. All of the male students are showing their best performance in some effort to capture the Princess's attention.

The blonde chubby boy, Malicorne, showed off his owl familiar, Cubarcil, with flying tricks. Montmorency, then performed with her frog familiar, Robin, in a musical performance as her familiar danced. Guiche and Verdandi only poised on stage over a pile of rose petals which didn't really caught the audience's attention. Next is Kirche whose salamander familiar, Flame, performed a vortex flamethrower.

After everyone else's performance, the audience is now anticipating the last two contenders, Tabitha's and Louise's respective familiars, who no doubt will dominate the Familiar Exhibition. Though most anticipate Tabitha's dragon familiar to dominate as not every knew about the duel between Guiche, Montmorency and Eather.

Tabitha took a ride on the back of her dragon familiar, Sylphid. The blue dragon then performs a series of flying tricks that dazzle the audience including Princess Henrietta.

After Tabitha's performance Louise is called up to the stage. Louise then walked up to the stage and followed Eather.

As Eather stood beside Louise, his ear twitched. Looking around he continued to the center of the stage. After they reached the center stage, Louise then introduced Eather and very confident.

"I'm Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere and this is my familiar." She said gesturing to Eather. "Eather, the..."

"Move aside Louise." he ordered.

"Wh-... Don't take that...!"

"I SAID MOVE!" he shouted taking her into his arms.

Not a second later a massive buster sword flew straight down into the spot she was previously standing in. There was then a sudden maniacal laughter coming from above the two of them. Looking up Louise felt her heart stop for a moment, what she was seeing looked like something you'd see in a nightmare.

"Aww, too bad it didn't kill her, why do you always have to ruin my fun?" the black figure asked floating down, landing on the handle of the buster sword.

The figure was adorned all in black and dark green armor(Necros armor), red eyes, and on his back demon wings and an obsidian shield. Around his waist there was a couple objects Louise had seen before, a cloud in a bottle, a crescent moon shaped belt buckle and a sea shell. Finally looking at him from head to toe she noticed he had the same blue winged boots, like Eather's.

"Your idea of "fun" are anything but fun for anyone other than yourself, and you nearly killed one of my students!" Eather barked at him.

"Students huh? Well done Mr. Big shot, now I hate you even more." he chuckled pulling the massive sword out of the stage and throwing it onto his shoulder.

"_That sword is massive," _Louise thought shivering. _"Why is a demon after Eather?" _she wondered. "_Wait, that spell tome Demon Scythe. That must be what he's after!"_

"Louise..." Eather said keeping his eyes on the demon. "We've had this rivalry for some time now, so don't get any ideas that this can be fixed with some exchange."

"_H-How did he know what I was thinking?" _Louise wondered looking up at him.

"Louise, run... now." he ordered setting her on her feet.

In one blurry moment Eather was locked in combat with the demon. Quickly leaving the stage, Louise followed the panicking students as they fled the court yard. Only the teachers, the headmaster and some of the school guard stayed behind.

"This is not good!" Colbert said looking at the headmaster. "They're moving too fast to properly aim, we might hit Eather if we tried."

Ottman did not reply but only watched as the two combatants fought one another. Soon the two locked swords and stood in front of each other, face to face.

"You're getting rusty old friend, this must be some good exercise no?" the demon chuckled.

Eather only stared at him in anger, with the fiery fury burning bright in his eyes. The demon chuckled again noticing the anger that dwelled within him. Realizing the anger that dwelled, Eather flinched and was sent flying through the outer courtyard wall.

"MAHAHAHA! IS THAT IT!? THAT WAS ALMOST TOO EASY!" the demon cheered as he danced and bounced around the stage.

There was a sudden bang from the forest and an intolerable pain emanating from the demons shoulder. Placing its hand on the wound he looked from his would to see Eather standing on a wall fragment with a handgun pointed at him.

"Oh, you do have some fight left in you after all." he smiled beneath his helmet.

The demon then grabbed from a pouch on his thigh a yellow colored fish that begun firing shot after shot. Running with his inhuman speed, Eather ran along the wall dodging the bullets. Returned fire he grazed the demons chest and arms.

As the demon grunted in pain, Eather took the chance and charged toward. Throwing the handgun into his left hand he drew Derf with his right, swinging Derf the demon blocked the sword.

"_This is bad," _Colbert thought moving back with the other teachers. _"They look evenly matched, but if that demon has lost to Eather before, he's bound to have thought of a way to defeat him now."_

As Colbert and the others watched from a safe distance the two took off bringing their battle to the air. Countless times they locked and clashed swords neither one seeming to lose speed or stamina. Throwing each other back they both were heavily showing signs of exhaustion.

"Hehe, like always, you're a pain in the ass to get rid of." the demon chuckled.

"Look who's talking." replied Eather.

"Yes well, I happen to have the advantage here."

Eather just stared at him blankly waiting for him to continue his little monologue.

"You always thought of yourself as the top dog no? Always bragging to others about your accomplishments, your victories, they make me wanna puke." he growled grasping his sword tightly in his hand. "Why should a goody goody two shoes like you get all the glory? I am easily better than you in looks, charm, intelligence, what the hell do you have that I don't!?"

"Experience."

"...what...?"

"You heard me, experience. All you've ever done to obtain anything is steal it or take it from others. THAT is what separates you from me. I worked my fingers to the bone for 4 years to get where I'm at, and you... you couldn't even beaten the Wall of Flesh without me!"

"Shut up!" he shouted charging at Eather.

Eather easily dodged the swings from the buster sword before punching him in the face, sending him flying back down to the ground. Skidding across the ground the demon flipped onto his feet, without a moments hesitation Eather flew towards the demon smashing his side with the pwnhammer, breaking his arm.

"I WON'T LET YOU BEST ME!" the demon shouted trying to retaliate with a downward slash with his good arm.

Sidestepping Eather stabbed through the dark colored armor. The demon coughed up blood turning his head toward Eather.

"Your mind is clouded with anger and rage, you just payed the price." Eather frowned retracting his sword, letting him fall to the ground beside his.

"You... bastard..." he uttered vanishing into black particles.

After a moment Eather fell back onto the ground exhausted. Taking deep breaths he slowly gulped down a red potion just as Colbert and the other teachers, as well as the princess, ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" Colbert asked throwing Eather's arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"That was an incredible battle, worthy of being written down in history!" Ottman smiled stroking his beard.

"Yes that was indeed a spectacular set of courage and skill." Henrietta smiled to him. "I think it's clear who has won this years exhibition but we still need to call a vote."

"I look forward to the results Your Majesty." Eather nodded.

It didn't take long for the judges to decide on the best familiar at the exhibition, which was easily Louise and Eather, her familiar. As the crowd cheered as Henrietta place a little crown on Louise's head.

"You've summoned a wonderful familiar, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Hime-Sama."

"Wait, this isn't a talent show?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone, including Henrietta, froze in fear. Looking up to the top of the stage there sitting on the top was the demon from before.

"He's back!"

"Run!"

"Protect her Majesty!"

"Woah, woah woah people, this whole mistake was an incident on my parts I mistook the situation and came up with the wrong conclusion." he said dropping down onto the stage.

"H-how are you still alive? I thought that..."

"You can't permanently kill me, and even if you did I would only come back after a short time."

"Sand, could you at least take off that mask? you have no idea how hideous it looks." Eather frowned crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it gets hot and sweaty in this thing anyway." he replied removing the black and dark green helmet.

Everyone now was staring at "Sand" in complete shock. Guiche could have sworn he felt his jaw hit the floor. Tabitha showed the most emotion on her face that anyone had ever seen. Kiriche looked back and forth between him and Eather in disbelief, Almost everyone else seemed almost petrified.

"You look just like... like..." Colbert stuttered "Eather!"

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys, I hope you all liked the chapter, Please don't forget to leave a comment in the review, tell me how i did, leave any suggestions or tips for my story and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. First lesson

**Here is chapter 8 of The Unknown Familiar, I hope you all like it! Oh and over the next few chapters I'm going to add something from another anime I watched some time ago (seeing as Terraria already has many other game and movie references, I thought I'd add my own), if anyone can identify the anime and the theme I add from said anime you will be rewarded with anything that i can give that's within my power, like spoilers, character adding( yours maybe), or whatever. Good luck!**

Chapter 8

Colossal Battle

"You look just like... like..." Colbert stuttered pointing at Sand in disbelief. "Eather!"

Sand Looked at him for a moment confused. Looking to Eather, he gave him a sluggish shrug before looking up out of boredom.

"Come on bro, you honestly didn't tell them?" Sand asked crossing his arms looking disappointed.

"I can't exactly say something that even I don't know is true." Eather explained looking back to him. Raising his hand he stopped Sand from continuing as he turned his head to look behind him.

"Is something... wrong?" Henrietta asked tilting her head.

"..."

"Answer her!" Louise whispered elbowing him in his side. Eather paid no attention to her and after a second went wide eyed.

"We got trouble, there's something big opposite the tower." Eather explained pointing to the central tower.

"What? What do you mean?" Colbert asked looking at him.

"Something massive is smashing against the tower, we need to move, now." Eather explained taking to the air.

"Hey! You're not gonna hogging all the glory this time!" Sand shouted taking off after him.

Watching the two of them, Headmaster Ottman ordered the students to stay where they were while he and the other teachers went to investigate.

Meanwhile in the air Sand finally managed to catch up to Eather. He was staring at a massive stone construct that was trying to punch it's way into the tower.

"What the hell is that?" Sand asked looking at it.

"A golem, a triangle class golem to be exact."

"How do you... you know what, I don't even want to know how you know. Let's just kill it and see what loot it drops." Sand smiled grabbing a bladeless hilt from his bag.

"You can't..." he Eather begun before being hit by the wind from Sand's wing's as he flew towards the earth golem. Eather face palmed himself and groaned then flew after him. Activating the PhaseBlade, a green light erupted from the hilt which Sand then used to slice off one of the golems arms.

Up on the golems shoulder a hooded fight seemed shock. Suddenly this strange green light appeared out of nowhere and then it cut off the golems arm. Following the light, it seemed to be emanating from the hilt of a sword, looking closer at the man holding it, she seemed to chuckle.

"This is quite a surprise, he changed his armor, but... his wings are different too." the figure said with a feminine voice looking at Sands wings. "Well, it shouldn't matter, swat him out of the sky!" she ordered to her golem.

Raising its hand the golem swung it's open palm at Sand. Dodging the golem's attack Sand landed on it's arm running with inhuman speed up it's arm to the head. Grabbing his phaseblade with both hands ready to slice off the golems head.

"Big guys making it too easy!" Sand cheered, suddenly catching eye of the hooded figure he stopped staring at her. "What the- what the hell are you doing on this thing?"

"This." she said pointing her wand at him.

A small portion of the golem burst off hitting him, sending him flying. Flapping his wings he grunted in pain realizing one of his wings were broken, looking down, or in his case up, he braced for impact as the ground quickly approached him. Suddenly there was a tug on his leg and he could no longer feel the wind rushing past him, looking at his leg he growled as Eather floated in the air, just a few feet off the ground, holding onto his ankle.

"I wish you would listen to me once." Eather frowned looking down on him.

"Shut up and let me down!" he barked back to him.

"Alright." Eather smiled dropping head first on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Sand shouted rubbing the knot on his head.

"Now is not the time guys." Prof. Colbert explained placing his hand on Sand shoulder.

"He's right numbskull, first we gotta deal with that." Eather explained pointing to the golem that turning towards the three of them. "Take a step back Mr. Colbert, we'll deal with Fouquet."

Nodding Colbert stood back readying a spell. Reaching into his pocket Eather pulled out a blue glove, slipping it onto his hand he then retrieved the pwnhammer and the hamdrax from his bag. Tossing it aside, he placed the pwnhammer on his back, the hamdrax on his left hand and finally drew Derf in his right.

"A Golem, this should be a piece of cake knowing your skills, right partner?" Derf asked.

"You know it Derf, let's roll!" Eather smiled taking off into the air.

Standing up on his feet, Sand growled reactivating his phaseblade. By the time he activated his blade, Eather had already removed the golems left arm which then begun to rebuild itself. Gritting his teeth Sand looks back to see Colbert staring at him, or more particularly his Phaseblade.

"Hey old man, how do we kill this thing?" Sand shouted dodging a falling stone.

"Y-you need to defeat the mage who created it!" Colbert responded sending a boulder at the golem.

"_Mage?"_ he thought remember the woman he'd seen on the golems shoulder.

With a smile he ran to and then up a nearby tower wall. Grabbing hold of a window sill he threw his own Ivy whip , latching onto the golems shoulder, pulling himself to the golem he now stood on it once again. Standing just a few feet in front of him was the woman who knocked him off a minute ago.

"We've got a score to settle bitch!" he said catching her attention.

"You again, hoping to get knocked down again?" Fouquet asked smiling at him.

"Not this time, this time your mine!" he shouted charging at her.

Sending another rock, Sand begun dodged 2 boulders before finally getting within arms reach of of her. Swinging his blade at her, she ducked causing him cut into the golem leaving molten rock in it's place. Suddenly the Golem was jerked backwards, because Eather nailed it in the chest with his pwnhammer, knocking both of them off balance, falling off the golems body they plummeted to the earth.

"Son of a...!" Sand screamed hitting the ground.

Fouquet, being caught by her golem, climbed back onto the golems shoulder and diverted her attention back to Eather who was charging her golems her with his drill in front. Ducking behind the golems head she dodged the attack and retaliated by attempting to swat him out of the air.

"_Won't get me that easily!"_ Eather thought dodging the golems hand.

As its hand crashed into the ground Eather revved his drill and flew straight into the golems chest drilling right through it, coming out the back of the golem he went wide eyed as the hole inside the golem begun to fill itself in. Gritting his teeth he gripped the Pwnhammer tightly, charging once more he smashed the hammer into it's back knocking it face first into the ground. Crashing into the ground the golem created a large clouds of dirt, unable to see Eather created a gust of wind his wings to clear the dust. Out of the cloud the golems hand reached out and grabbed him.

"I have you now Eather!" Fouquet yelled from the ground.

"Wrong! Now we have you!" Sand smiled firing at her with his mini-shark.

Ducking her head, she ran to her golem hiding behind it's leg. Sand then begun running circles around the golem keeping constant pressure on Fouquet.

"Smash them both!" Fouquet ordered ducking her head from Sands gun fire.

Looking down at Sand the golem slammed it's fist into Sand path, stopping him. Stunned, and a little dazed, Sand stumbled back before getting caught by the golem it picked him up and slammed both of them in between it's massive stone hands. Smiling, Fouquet clenched her fist in victory and ordered the golem to resume breaking down the wall to the vault.

Dropping the two they fell to the ground. Beaten and coated in blood, Colbert Ran over to the two. Trembling he fell to his knees staring at the two unconscious men.

"EATHER!" Louise cried running up to them out of nowhere.

"Miss Valliare? Get out of here! This place is dangerous!" Colbert screamed to her.

"No, I can't! Not without Eather!" she yelled, unfortunately catching Fouquets attention.

"Looks like you're out of luck!" she said as the golem reached for them.

In his unconscious mind, Eather sat in the void of his mind, still beaten and bloody from his battle.

"_Is this really how far I've become? To die at the hands of a walking mountain? Even now, I'm too weak to move my body, let alone continue fighting. I guess my journey ends here."_

"_Don't go around talking like that, do you ever see me quitting?" _Sands voice echoed.

"_Sand? Is... Is that you?"_

"_Who else genius? Honestly I like you so much better back then."_

"_Back then?"_

"_Before you lost your memory." _Sand explained appearing before him.

"_What do you mean? I've asked you about my past before but you said you never knew a thing! If you know then tell me who the hell I am!" _Eather yelled rising up off the ground.

"_Don't worry, right now we've still got a golem to defeat, remember?" _Sand smiled tapping at the side of his head.

"_Defeat that?What's the point, we're gonna get beaten again." _Eather sighed.

"_No we won't, not this time."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Remember earlier when I said "I have the advantage?" "_ He asked.

Nodding his head, Sand walked up to him and pointed to his finger forehead muttering an incantation. Suddenly sets of unknown runes appeared all over his body as well as sands. Examining the runes covering his body he noticed a set on his right arm vanish. Sand finished his incantation and suddenly everything went white.

"Look out!" Colbert screamed pulling her away from the golem.

With a loud crash the golems hand suddenly stopped in its path. Looking back both Colbert and Louise looked shocked and exhilarated, there in the golems path stopping the golems hand was an armored figure they just barely seemed to recognized.

The armored man wore a gold and silver colored, and well decorated, suit of armor all the way from head to toe, no flesh could be seen on his body and he seemed to have a similar, yet powerful aura about him. What excited them the most was the wings on his back. With the one hand he use to block he pushed back the golem knocking it over onto it's back.

"Wh-who are you?" Colbert asked looking at him.

Turning to the two, the armored man raised his hands and removed his helmet. Placing the helmet under his arm and looked to the two. Staring at him for a moment Louise and Colbert both pinched their cheeks, as if trying to wake themselves from a dream, there standing in front of them was Eather, completely healed of his all wounds.

"**Come now Mr. Colbert, you honestly don't recognize me?"** he said looking at the two of them with his blue eyes.

Turning to the Golem he raised his hand and something begun to take shape around his arm, something big. Louise could see the pure energy flowing from the his own body to his hand where the object was being created. After a moment the object had formed into a massive weapon unlike anything either of them had ever seen, a glow came from inside the barrel of the weapon. Pointing it at the golem the weapon fired a light at the golem, completely obliterating it.

"**Your crime spree stops here Fouquet"** Eather said as the weapon disappeared.

Staring at him, both Louise and Colbert seem and surprised and terrified at the same time, he now seemed to possess a weapon, far was more powerful than any of his previous weapons thus far, that outmatched his old ones, and now seemed to be able to create them at will. They could only imagine what other kind of new weapons he now possessed.

"**I'm glad to see that you're alright Louise, you're not hurt are you?" **Eather asked smiling.

Jumping Louise quickly answered his question.

"Y-yes, I-I mean no... that is... umm..." she said looking away from him.

"**Well you are not harmed that is all that matters." **he said smiling.

"I'm glad to see you are ok as well!" Colbert smiled.

"**Well, I should return to normal no point in wasting my mana to hold his this form, oh before I do, Louise."**

"Y-Yes?" Louise asked looking at him.

Eather looked at her and smiled placing his hand on Louise's cheek.

"**You see, i never had a name before."**

A confuse spread across Louise's face as she stood up. Smiling, Louise stared at him for a moment now confused more than ever.

"**I guess now you can call me Nanashi, it means "No name." "**

She then stared at him in confusion, did he just pull a joke on her or was he series, she could not tell. Smiling, she simply shook her head and smiled and just simply let it slip her mind. Eather was ok and that was all that mattered to her.

"You could at least say thank you." Sand frowned nurturing his, still, injured wing.

"Yeah, thanks dumbass." Eather smiled as the powerful aura around him vanished.

An anger vein appeared on his head he ran toward Eather throwing the fastest punches they'd ever seen, all of which Eather blocked or deflected with his hands. As the two watched a sweatdrop appeared on their heads, until Henrietta approached them.

"Thank goodness you're all safe." Henrietta smiled walking over to the four of them. "I was worried, Louise ran off and was nearly caught with Mr. Colbert by that Golem."

"Which reminds me, you might want to check on Fouquet, her golem may be gone but she isn't." Eather said pointing to what remains of her Golem.

Several of the guards nodded and begun rushing to the rubble where the golem once stood. After a few minutes the guards managed to pull Fouquet, alive and unconscious, from the rubble. After removing her hood everyone was shocked to see the culprit all along was Miss. Longville, the headmaster's secretary. With her wand taken and her hands in shackles, the guards took her away while Henrietta congratulated Eather for his efforts and heroism in apprehending "The Sandy Fouquet."

"I must report this to the Royal palace. We'll meet again soon, Louise, Eather." Henrietta smiled at the two of them before leaving with her guards.

"Eather, I saw your abilities first hand and I must say I am quite pleased I hired you, I'm sure the students will learn a lot from you." Ottman, The Headmaster, said walking up to the young man.

"To tell you the truth sir I would have fought that Golem even if you didn't hire me."

"Wait, you were hired?" Louise asked going wide eyed.

"Indeed, did I not tell you?" Eather responded tilting his head.

"No, this is the first i've heard of it!" she cried flailing her arms about.

"Well, starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be teaching here at the academy. You better be ready young one." Eather smiled poking Louise on the nose.

Blushing, she rubbed her nose then proceeded to yell at him about how old he was compared to her. The teachers, and even the headmaster, begun chuckling and laughing amongst themselves as they watched Louise yell at Eather. As the day progressed it gave no further troubles, evening came and Eather sat outside his new house gazing up at the moons admiring them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Alona asked approaching the bench Eather sat at.

"Yeah, how does this place feel? Can you can sense the corruption at all?"

"Oddly no, but that is fine with me. A world free of the evil corruption is one worth living in, no?"

"Yeah... but what about the hollow?"

"Hey who cares?" Perseus laughed appearing out of nowhere. "Come and share a drink, Gideon struck it rich with those kids and made quite a profit!" he smiled chugging his mug of ale.

"I don't drink." he replied looking up at the stars.

Shrugging Perseus walked away tripping on his own feet before getting up and stumbling away again.

"You should get some sleep, you look tired." Alona smiled sitting back on the bench.

"I am, believe me." he grunted popping the joints in his left shoulder.

"Have you seen Ora anywhere by chance? I can't find her."

"She's with the girl known as "Siesta." " Raphaela answered from the doorway, adjusting her glasses.

"Really? How and why do you know this?" Eather asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't just sit around waiting to heal injuries, I also have a life to live."

"Point taken, well if either of you see her tell her to come home tonight alright?"

The two girls nodded and Eather walked inside, down the hall to his room. Sneaking around the corner, Alona and Raphaela peeked down the hall and watched until Eather entered his room and shut off the light. Looking at eachother, they nodded and Alona threw a seed hitting Perseus's hard hat. Bouncing off with a *tink* he looked at the two girls and smiling.

"Time to get started?" he whispered standing up from the table he sat at.

Smiling, the two woman nodded gathering him and the others before gathering around a secret hatch that lay hidden beneath a carpet with a table on it. Quietly moving the table they opened the hatch and entered it without making a sound.

Sitting in his new desk Eather awaited for the, not so much, younger minds to enter so he could begin his lesson. Looking at the robes he now wore, which were similar to Colberts only bigger, looking at the two manikins on his right he smiled looking at the two sets of armor that were on them.

"I didn't think these robes would be this comfortable, I should wear robes more often." he chuckled to himself.

"This is gonna be awesome! Your first day of teaching, who'da thought?" Ora cheered floating around him.

"Yeah, I just hope I'm good at teaching." he smiled hearing the bell ring for class.

"Oh, here they come!" Ora cheered flying up to one of the manikins in the classroom.

After a few moments students begun to enter, taking their seats at the tables and soon the class was seated in their seats. Standing up from his own seat, he stood in front of the class clearing his throat.

"Good morning class, I'm your new teacher please feel free to call me Eather, Nanashi, or whatever, it matters not to me." Eather said looking around the class.

Several gave off a nod while others just sat in their seats.

"Now then before we begin I will take this time to answer any questions you all might have about this class, seeing as it will be much different from your normal classes, so please do not hesitate." he continued sitting on his desk.

Montmorency was the first to raise her hand out of the group. Looking at her poi, Eather pointed to her giving her the ok to ask her question.

"I heard that you'll be teaching us materials from other lands, what exactly will you be teaching us?" she asked standing from her seat.

"Ah, an excellent question. I will be teaching you all the you all the very things I learned to survive the wild. Mainly being crafting, exploring, and building."

"Pardon me sir." Guiche said standing from his seat. "We are nobles, why would we need to learn any sort of skill like those when peasants are better suited for such jobs?"

Looking around Eather saw several others nodding in agreement with his statement.

"You bring up a good point Guiche, however the skills I have to teach are more for students such as yourselves because you'll mainly be using your magic to implore such skills." he said holding up his finger. "Luckily, I have a demonstration to prove my point."

Walking to the side of his desk he opened a golden chest and removed three different items from the chest. A tome, some pink orbs and a bunch of crystal shards. Standing front of the class he closed his eye, and after a second his hair started to floating upward and the three items floated out of his hands. Watching in amazement, the students sat in awe as the pinky orbs and the crystals combined with one another before floating into the pages of the tome Eather held. Closing the book the cover gave a bright purple glow. As the glow died down the tome that now lay in his hands was a purplish color with a crystal image on it.

"What in the world was that?!" Guiche asked looking back and fourth from the spell tome to Eather.

"That Guiche was crafting, I just created a spell tome called "Crystal Storm," this tome will allow the holder to rapid fire razor sharp crystals at their opponents." he explained tossing the tome to Guiche.

Catching the spell tome, Guiche opened the tome and looked through it. It didn't seem different any other tome he'd seen before, other than the way it was made, looking back at Eather he gave him a "Go ahead" gesture. Tilting his head slightly Guiche looked back at the book and begun running his fingers over the words trying to reading them out loud.

Looking through the book Guiche was semi-confused, the letters in the book were unlike the ones he knew, so he couldn't read it. Suddenly the words on the pages begun to glow and Guiche went wide eyed, in his head he could feel a wave of knowledge flowing through him. Looking back at the pages he then begun to read the words on the page.

"Lir, Nu, Kia, Fier, Alu, Crystal Storm!"

From the tip of his wand a massive crystal shard begun to form, the crystal then flew right at Eather who redirected the it with the back of his hand. After a few moments crystal shattered against the wall and than disappeared. Smiling, Eather clapped and gave a nod of approval.

"Well done, you just performed your first spell."

"What do these words inside mean?" A chubby boy asked looking over Guiche's shoulder at the pages.

"Beats me." Eather smiled giving a shrug.

"Shouldn't you know?!" the students all screamed at him.

"yeah i guess so, now if there aren't any further questions, let's begin the lesson." he smiled taking a stack of papers from his desk. "This first lesson will teach to exploration, teamwork and problem solving, throughout the school I've places chests with various markers next to them, I want you all to break into groups of two to three."

Semi-confused, the class got together and formed ten groups of three. Each of the groups were given one sheet with instructions, each sheet different from the next. Looking over the sheets Eather told them it was going to be like a scavenger hunt. After explaining the what was going to happen many of the students seemed kind of happy and others overjoyed, they didn't have to listen to a lecture for this class!

"I've instructed the teachers and staff about the lesson plan, just stay in your groups and you'll be fine. Off with you now, and good luck! Also after you find your chest bring them back here for tomorrow's lesson." Eathers smiled watching the students leave the classroom.

After a minute Ora flew over to the desk sitting on a book. "You think they'll actually work together for this project?" she asked looking up at him.

"Perhaps, If they don't they'll end up failing my class right from the start."

"Thats a little wicked." Ora smiled.

"That's how i'm going to teach. They have to work together and cooperate to complete the task given, and if they don't... they fail."

After a minute there was a knock on the door catching their attention. Walking over the door Eather opened it and found a hooded figure in green armor standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure this is ok?" the hooded figure asked with a feminine voice.

"Of course Siesta, I said I'd teach you and the other staff members and I intend to keep my word." Eather smiled letting her inside.

"What does the sheet say?" Louise asked as Tabitha read over the paper quietly.

"Riddle." Tabitha said looking over the sheet.

"_Above the ground the angels sings, there you'll find your first key."_ the sheet read.

"What does that mean?" Kirche asked.

"Look for Angels." Tabitha said.

"Yeah, it also said "above the ground" so it's likely going to be somewhere high." Louise added.

Tabitha nodded looking up at the top of each tower.

"So... on the top floor?" Kirche asked and Tabitha gave a nod. "Where do we search first?"

Tabitha looked to the top of the main tower.

"Headmasters office." she answered.

"Ah, such a wonderful melody..." Ottman sighed listening to the music box on his desk.

After a minute the music begun to faded and Ottman looked at the box. Sitting up in his chair he grabbed the box and begun spinning the lever around and around. The music started up again and Ottman replaced the box and leaned back again feeling sleepy. Hearing the door open he sat up and looked to see Louise, Tabitha and Kirche walk in.

"I take it you're here to find the key?" he said stroking his beard.

"Yes sir." Louise answered looking up at the object behind Ottman's chair.

Seeing Louise, Ottman looked behind his chair and smiled. There behind Ottman was a statue of an Angel.

"Clever isn't he?" Ottman asked turning back to the three. Came up with the whole thing himself."

"Box." Tabitha said pointing at the music box.

"Hmm? Ah yes, I've never seen a more fascinating device." Ottman said turning the lever on the side of the box. The music rewound and started over from the start. "He said it was a music box, capable of recording sounds and playing them over and over again, just like this music."

The music had a wonderful melody to it, for some reason though it reminded her of water, more specifically a stream or an ocean. As it played Louise begun to daydream about the beach, playing in the water, watching the sea life, it seemed almost real until the music stopped.

"That was beautiful!" Kirche smiled with a blush on her face.

Louise smiled thinking that it was another fascinating device Eather had, it was so beautiful it only made her wonder what else he possessed, and what they could do.

"Ahem." Ottman said rerouting their attention. "I believe you are here for this?" he asked hold out a golden key.

"Yes, that must be it." Kirche said taking the key from from him.

"You know of the ball that is taking place tonight correct?" Ottman asked out of the blue.

Looking at him the three girls nodded.

"Both Eather and you Miss Valliere will be the main event of tonight ball. The Royal Palace is giving high recognition to the Fouquet case. Both Eather and you Miss Valliere will be receiving some sort of reward from the Royal Family themselves."

"Reward from the royal family?" Kirche gasped going wide eyed.

Nodding Ottman looked over at the grandfather clock in the room before looking back at the three.

"That's all, you three should continue with your search, you don't have much time left till classes end."

Nodding, the three left closing the door behind them.

Night strolled by and Eather walked up the stairway to the ballroom. Just ahead he could hear the chatter from the students and staff. Looking at his suit he adjusted the tie on his tuxedo and repositioned his Top Hat. Continuing up the stairs trumpets begun playing signaling his entrance.

"Entering the Champion and Teacher of the Tristain Academy of Magic, Eather!" the man announced.

With a smile he walked up the stairs, grabbing the rim of his Top Hat he rolled it down his arm into his hand and then gave a gentleman's bow. Everyone, Students and teachers alike, gave a big applause before many resumed the occupations they had but a moment before. Walking into the crowd Eather was greeted by almost all the students and teacher.

"Now entering Duke Valliere's daughter, Louise Francoise Lu Blan de La Valliere!"

Turning to the stairwell, Eather blushed as Louise walked up and into the ballroom. Smiling he thought to himself,_ "She looks beautiful."_

As Louise walked through the crowd she approached him with a smile and said, "You look nice, Professor."

"As do you, Louise." he smiled back.

Looking at the lights, the dimmed and a soft music begun to play. At the same time couples begun dancing with each other to the music. Looking at Louise he offered her his hand as if to say, "Care to dance with me, Louise?" Smiling she took his hand and the two proceeded to the dance floor.

Louise and Eather then danced with one another, Louise was kinda surprised that he knew how to dance, based on what he told her about himself she'd never thought he know how to dance.

"You look nice Louise" Eather said.

"Th-thanks, you look nice too." she blushed.

"What did you think of my first lesson?" he whispered to her.

"It was fun, There were feathers, as well as pink and blue orbs." she replied.

"Ah, you got THAT chest." he chuckled.

"What? What do we need those to make?" she wondered looking almost stepping on his foot.

"you'll see tomorrow, and I personally think your gonna like it." he said making her blush.

"Oh, there was also a tiny egg in the chest too." Louise said trying to hide her blush.

"An egg?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was kinda warm when we found it but it's probably cold by now. Knowing you however I'm sure you'll find some way to keep it alive until it hatches."

Nodding Eather agreed but was still puzzled, why was an egg in the chest and how did it get there? He merely shook it off thinking nothing of it and continued his dance with Louise, as the night came to an end Eather led her to her room and wished her a good night sleep.

Author's Notes:

**Hey guys, I hope you all liked this chapter and as always please leave a comment or question in the review and I'll continue to provide a fascinating story for all of you, see you all in the next chapter, Bye!**


	8. Silence is Golden

**Finally back guys, I finally got around to making a new chapter so I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 8**

**Silence is Golden**

It had been a few days after Eather's first lesson and needless to say they enjoyed it, by the next day Eather taught the students how to use their mental abilities to create unique items that they all thought were impossible to make. Sand had always had a disappearing thing where he'd just vanish, luckily Eather knew that whenever he did this he'd always gone to train or something preparing for his next battle with Eather.

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha, who used her common blank emotion face, seemed to be the most proud group of the class, the item they made in class was a set of Angel Wings, one for each of them. Montmorency, Guiche and Malicorne all made Neptune Shells, and the rest of the class varied between weapons or accessories.

At the current time Queen Henrietta had summoned, she herself was rewarding Louise with the title of Chevalier. Louise merely smiled and continued bowing her head as Henrietta then thanks Eather for his efforts to stop and apprehend Fouquet. He smiled and gave her a gentleman's bow, Henrietta held out her hand and said asked him to vow to protect Louise from danger and harm. The vow he made and both Louise and Henrietta seemed happy.

"Finally, I have a favor I'd like to ask the two of you." Henrietta smiled walking up to them.

"Oh course, anything your Majesty." the two said, looking at each other they both quickly looked away with blushes on their faces.

Giggling Henrietta ask the two of them to follow her to her private quarters so that she may talk to them in private. In her quarters Henrietta told them about rumors she'd heard about Nobels mistreating peasants, which slightly ticked off Eather, which brought her to ask them to live in the town for a short while.

**Town**

**clothing store**

"Thank you!" the woman said as the two of them walked out.

Louise wore a brown colored dress, a set of sandals and a brown hat. As for Eather he had dark green pants, a brown short sleeved shirt, his specter boots and a brown hooded poncho with his knapsack underneath.

"It's Bland." Louise complained.

"Don't worry about it, you look cute in just about anything. Besides we need to look like peasants in order to gather the information we need." Eather said.

"But couldn't we get something even a little flashier?" she asked.

"Fashion is not why we're here Louise, you of all people should know that." he frowned as he started to walk down the street.

"Hey... wait up!" Louise called chasing after him. "We need a horse."

"A horse?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course!"

"Louise a horse costs more money than we were given, and it would cost more to take care of one."

"But..."

"No 'buts' Louise, for this mission I am your uncle and you are to treat me as such, understand?" Eather said with a demanding tone in his voice.

"Y-yes, I understand." she whined looking down to the ground.

"Good, for now we have to find a place to stay for the night as well as jobs for income."

"Jobs?!" Louise asked looking at him.

Nodding Eather kept his gaze forward as he replied. "Yes, in order to live here we'll need to blend into the crowd, that means we both need to look for places of employment."

"Are you saying I have to work to peasants?!" she nearly screamed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Louise and like it or not this is how we'll live... for now. Afterward we can go back to the academy and the luxuries you've grown so fond of."

"No, absolutely not, there is no way I'm going to sever peasants!" she yell at him.

Stopping he looked down at her with a disappointed look on his face, shaking his head he sighed and looked up into the cloudy sky.

"It turns out you cannot do it after all, the mission that is." Eather frowned watching the sky.

"What? No, I can..." Louise begun.

"No you cannot Louise, if you cannot do simple tasks like these... then you are not ready to help Her Majesty." Eather interrupted.

"I'm helping her Majesty now!"

"Then show me, show me that you can actually complete this mission." he said.

Looking at him, Louise suddenly felt like she was about to cry and could see her eyes starting to water up. Forcing back her tears she wiped her eyes and nodded. "Where are we... going to sleep?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, I need a proper layout of the town before I remember where what is where." he explained looking around the street.

"Well... I-I know a place we might be able to stay, and I think we both will like it." she said.

"It's not some fancy hotel is it?" he asked looking down at her.

"N-no not at all!" she said shaking her head.

"Alright, lets check it out then. Please... after you." he smiled watching her take the lead.

After they arrived some minutes afterward Eather was couldn't help feeling fooled. Louise after all was a nobel so what she considered normal was considered fancy for people like Eather. After Louise talked to the man at the counter her jaw nearly hit the floor after hearing the price for just one nights sleep.

"I should have know, Louise 200 eque is too much." Eather sighed placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed, especially for some people like you," the man said from behind the counter. "You should realize that we are of 5-star hotel where even nobles stay at."

"Yeah we get it, come on Louise, we need to find a cheaper hotel." Eather explained as they both left the building.

"But then I won't be able to sleep..."

"Would you rather us sleep in some ally?" he asked turning to face her.

Shocked by the thought of sleeping outside left Louise with a terrible chill running down her spine, quickly shaking her head she rushed to his side staying close to him before her facial expression changed completely.

"Hey can I have half of the money we were given?" Louise asked with a puppy dog look on her face.

With a sigh he smiled and reluctantly handed over roughly about 150 eque. With a smiled Louise thanks him and begun to run off, grabbing her hand Eather told her to him by the fountain in the Main District by nightfall. With a nod Louise ran off leaving Eather to continue the search for living quarters. As his search continued onward time passed time the appointed meeting time by the fountain, and right there was Louise who was looked depressed.

Sitting next to her he ask her why she was so sad, much less to his surprise Louise told him she lost all the money in a casino. After Louise explained what a casino was he wasn't truly that shocked, patting her head he smiled and praised her for trying.

"Thank you, I thought you'd be mad if I told you." she frowned

"It's fine we still got some money and that's all that matters." he smiled once more wrapping his arm around her.

Blushing she looked away. "S-so w-what should we do next?"

"We still need to find a place to sleep and work but as much as I hate to say it, we have to sleep outside tonight."

"O-OUTSIDE?!" she screamed.

"Tres bien!" a man's voice called out.

Catching their attention they both looked over to see a man in skin tight short shorts, white boots, and a purplish sleeveless shirt that didn't even cover his stomach.

"What a cute face! You two seem like you're in trouble." he(?) said dancing in place. "As you can see, I'm not a suspicious person at all."

"_I beg to differ." _thought Eather slowly leaning away from him.

"My name is Scarron. I run an inn just down the road." he said dancing his way into Eather personal space and his face.

Staring him face to face Eather asked, "What kind of Inn?"

"A normal one, would you like me to lend you a room?"

"You'd do that for us?" Eathar smiled happily.

"W-wait a minute..." Louise began.

"Don't worry Louise, if he tries anything I can easily take him down." he whispered to her.

"B-U-T, I have one condition YOU must accept." he finished pointing to Louise.

Confused she tilted her head and just stared at him. After a small conversation between both Eather and Louise they accepted his term and followed him to his Inn, which was nonetheless shocking for Eather. At the inn left and right there were cute girls all wearing the same attractive maid uniform, each girl with a different color.

"_This is the weirdest Inn I've ever seen or been a part of."_ Eather complained looking over the counter as Scarron introduced Louise to the others telling them a, made up, story about how Louise was the daughter to a drunkard that constantly beat her mother and forced Louise's uncle, Eather, to take her away after he supposedly beat her to within an inch of her life.

"Oh my that's terrible!"

"Poor girl."

"H-h-h-hello m-my name is Louise. N-nice to meet you." she stuttered.

After an applaud Louise eye begun to twitch.

"_I hope she can adapt to this..."_ Eather thought watching her from behind the bar.

"Hey new guy! Help me wash these dishes, we're opening soon." the woman said turning away from the sink full of bubbles.

She had an apron with green dress underneath it and a bonnet used to tie her hair back. Shrugging he walked over to the counter and begun helping her with the dishes.

"Your niece is quite cute."

"Yeah, she gets that from my sister." he replied.

Smiling she gave him a suspicious look.

"Something the matter?"

"No, I'm Jessica. And you are?"

"I don't really have a name but you can call me Eather or Nanashi, doesn't matter to me."

"Alright then Eather. You know those are strange names."

"Yeah, I get that alot."

"I'm guessing that you also get 'You and your niece look nothing alike.' "

"Yeah, although theoretically we're not related by blood."

"Oh? then how are you her uncle?"

"Well, I was adopted you see."

"Adopted? Why? Did you live in an orphanage?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, you see when I was 5 I was forced to live and fend for myself, one day I broke into my old man's mansion and was caught. Instead of tossing me in jail he offered me a better live as his son, kinda short but I don't really remember it that well either."

"It looks like there are some kind people out there after all." Jessica smiled.

Looking back to Louise she was clenching her fist with a kind of scary victory smile on her face.

"_What's with her all of a sudden?"_ he wondered getting back to the dishes.

As the evening rolled in men begun to enter the inn and business begun to boom. As Eather watch from the counter, bringing orders of wine to the girls, he could see that she wasn't fairing all that well. In not even 30 minutes she over poured someone's wine, threw it in their face, and then ran off getting a napkin to clean the man up.

**Fairly Inn**

**Attic**

"You have got to be kidding me! Why does a duke's daughter... h-have to..."

"Now now Louise calm down. We've got everything we need to survive here, rooms, beds, foods, we're even getting paid."

"Sleep here?" she whined looking around the room. "This haunted house-like attic?"

"Louise this is only temporary, nobles come here too so there's a chance we can complete our mission really soon." he explained patting her shoulders.

"So this could be over as soon as some other aristocrats come by?"

"Well maybe, for now, lets get some sleep, we've got another day ahead of us."

"I'm sure you're fine with this. Spending time with that girl." Louise whispered to herself.

"You mean Jessica?"

"Never mind her, but do you honestly intend to make me, an aristocrats, sleep here?"

"I don't intend to make you do anything, what you do now is up to you. Good night." he yawned grabbing a bed out of his magical bag.

Placing it on the ground he begun to undress, leaving only his pants on, before hopping into the bed.

"How can you adapt so easily?" Louise asked facing away from him blushing.

"I've been doing it for years now Louise, it's become an easy habit of mine... one that I hope to teach you and the others."

"T-teach me?"

"Yes Louise, a day will come where you have to survive without someone there to protect you, and when that day comes you will... have to be ready..." he yawned dozing off to sleep.

With a sigh she climbed into her bed and lay there staring up at the ceiling. After some time she rolled over and looked over to Eather watching him scratch his stomach in his sleep while his blankets were down at his waist.

"_I can't believe he doesn't feel anything for me, even when I wear __**that**__." _she thought shaking her head.

Suddenly from the ceiling came a slight shrieking sound, looking up Louise saw three bats hanging from the beam. Dropping from the ceiling the ats flew over to her causing her to shriek and jump out of her bed. Squatting by her bed she looked up at the bats that had resumed their hanging position on the ceiling beam. Blushing she walked over to Eather's bed and climbed in.

"_Why do I have to suffer?"_ she thought snuggling up to him.

**Fairly Inn**

**Next night**

"You're kidding right?! You're Scarron's daughter?" Eather said dropping a plate into the sink water.

"That's right, I'm in charge of the shop."

"_I never saw THAT coming, her the daughter to a man like him."_ he thought shaking his head.

Suddenly Eather's ear twitched after hearing some commotion by the counter. Turning he saw Scarron Talking to Louise, who was looking depressed, as she stood by the counter. Hearing the door open he noticed Scarron walking to greet the customers. Watching Louise, he saw her looking out to the others. Turning back to the dished he saw Jessica leaning against the counter, obviously waiting her him to return to his duties, before she started talking to him.

"So, you have any hobbies or anything?"

"I can play the Harp if you can call that a hobby."

"You play? I bet the girls would love to hear you play."

"Oh no I'm not that good, I only know a few songs."

"Well why not play one after we close? You know, like a congratulations for the winner of the tip race?" she suggested.

"Well... I suppose I could give it a try." he chuckled noticing her boobs bounce slightly, blushing he diverted his gaze to her face.

Suddenly Eather's ear twitched again hearing something thrown in his general direction. Looking to his left he saw a bottle and caught it just a few inches from his face. He could hear Jessica commenting on what he did but Eather didn't pay attention, he only kept his eye on the one who threw the bottle, Louise. Smirking, he shook his head and wave his finger before setting the bottle on the ground and returning to work.

"Hey! Did you even hear what I said?" Jessica asked giving him a serious look.

"I'm sorry, no I didn't. What did you say?" he said looking back to her.

"I said, how did you do that?"

"With the bottle? I have super human hearing, I can hear even the faintest of noises..." he explained scratching his ear.

"Wow, that's remarkable." she commented staring wide eyed at him.

After a chuckle Eather noticed the room suddenly got unusually quiet, which usually meant that something bad is going to or is about to happen.

"Hello, hello Sir Turenne. Welcome to the inn." Scarron said from the main room.

"Turenne? Oh no, why now?" Jessica moaned slouching over.

"I take it this guy is a problem?" Eather asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." she said walking over to peek around the corner. "He's one of the revenue in charge of this area." she explained watching the bar clear out as though it were set ablaze.

"Snotty noblemen." Eather growled showing his teeth.

"I know, but we get heavily taxed if we disobey them, so we have to listen to them. And worst of all he touches us all he wants and doesn't leave a tip. Not one girl would attend him."

Raising his eyebrows he looked out to the man who was currently staring at him with a confused look. Out of nowhere Turenne gave him a "Come here" gesture, surprised Eather left the kitchen and approached him.

"I didn't know you started employing men here Scarron." Turenne said looking at Eather's muscular figure. "I'm guessing he's here to keep us away?"

"Oh no no no, he's working here to help take care of his niece." Scarron insisted.

"What does he do then? Sweep the floors after closing hours?"

"No, I help with the cleaning, the cooking and washing the dishes." Eather said glaring daggers at him.

"Oh? Then perhaps i could sample one of your dishes?"

"How about a song? I've been practicing for quite some time now." Eather suggested feigning a smile.

"Your a bard? This inn could use some music, alright lets hear a song then."

"Very well sir, please give me a moment to fetch my instrument." he bowed before walking up the stairs.

"Hey, someone bring me some wine!" Turenne shouted banging his hands on the table.

"Please, don't be so violent sir, it might ruin your appetite." Eather said carrying a Golden Harp as he walked down the stairs after only a few seconds.

"That was quick, play a song already." Turenne ordered as Louise, of all people, brought him a bottle of wine.

As Louise placed the wine and cups on the table she complimented him, Turenne merely looked to her breasts and frowned in disappointment. As Eather placed his harp down he drew up a chair to sit on and begun playing, the music he played drew everyone's attention, except for Turenne and Louise, as the notes he played took the shape on the note that was played. Louise was looking shocked because Turenne called her a man, while he laughed seeing how "flat" she was he then proceeded to place his hand on her chest.

"Gah!" Turenne cried as a powerful grip latched onto his wrist, breaking it.

"I've put up with you till now, but this is the last straw." Eather growled in a low voice that sent chills down his spine. "No one, and I mean no one touches Louise but me." he finished looking back at Louise who was blushing.

Throwing Turenne back into two of his bodyguards Eather looked out the window at the night sky and gave an evil smile.

"You punk!"

"How dare you attack a Nobleman!"

"You men ought to give up while you're ahead." Eather suggested closing his blue colored eyes. "It's a full moon tonight, and I tend to get crazy on a full moon." he said showing his unusually large canine teeth and his slitted crimson red eyes.

Turenne was suddenly frozen with fear, Eather then chuckled as he fell on all fours. As he groaned the groans soon turned to growls, his body begun to grow and expand up and outward. Everyone could hear bones snapping and dislocating, Eather nails soon turned into claws and he grew a snout, finally his body grew brown fur finishing his "transformation."

"It's been quite some time since I took this form, who's up for a game of chase?" Eather laughed staring into Turennes eyes.

"WEREWOLF!" a man outside screamed.

"Hmm? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I'd be happy to get rid of it, your tongue that is." he said taking a step forward.

"S-s-s-stay b-b-back! I-I'm not a-afraid of you!" Turenne scream pointing his wand at the werewolf.

Barking, Eather swung his claw disarmed him leaving him and his guards petrified.

"No... please no... I... I don't want to die..." Turenne uttered.

"Louise, may I?" Eathe asked looking back to her.

Louise's face was filled with fear and she was on her knees trembling.

"Wait wait please! I'll give you everything I've got, my money, even my clothes! Please don't kill me!" Turenne pleaded bowing his head.

Louise was suddenly up and on her feet beside Eather with a shroud of shadow covering her eyes and in the shadow were two tiny sparkles. Louise smiled and placed her hand on Eather's shoulder.

"_I can't believe Louise overcame fear that quickly, talk about total buzzkill." _Eather thought as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"My familiar here is the least of your worries, you who dared talk to me in such a manner deserve no mercy!"

"Y-your an aristocrat? No, a ruined aristocrat!" Turenne shout pointing to her.

Smiling she pulled out the letter Henrietta had given them when they started their mission. "Who's a ruined aristocrat?" she asked.

"A letter from the royal palace?! I'm sorry please take this and we'll forget this ever happened deal?" Turenne pleaded bowing his head down to the ground as did his body guards.

"All of you are to forget everything you saw here tonight, that mean not one word, understand?" Louise smiled.

"Yes, perfectly clear! In the name of the Queen, I will never mention this to anyone!"

"One last thing, SIR," Eather growled picking Turenne up by the scruff of his collar. "My have eyes and ears are everywhere, if you do mention this, even if you think you're being stealthy about it, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. After all I have your sent." he finished dropping the man as he and his guards ran out the door and down the street.

"Louise, you're really incredible!"

"I never knew a werewolf could be a familiar!"

"You're so lucky!"

"This calls for a celebration, don't you think?" Eather asked pulling everyone's attention to him as he was in his human form once more.

"How did you change back?!" Louise asked looking shocked.

Holding out his hand, in between his index finger and his thumb was a crescent shaped earring. Looking at it, Louise suddenly remember the first day she met him, late that night when he killed those other werewolves.

"The Moon Charm." Louise said taking the earring into her palms, looking at it she spoke. "When worn it allows the wearer to transform into a werewolf on full moons."

"Yeah... how did you know that?" Eather asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Never mind that, we need to hold a celebration for the winner of the Tip Race, right Louise?"

"But they just left that behind..."

"She's quite right Louise, they left it behind so it is a tip." Eather smiled patting her on the back.

"Oui. The winner of the Tip Race is Louise-chan!" Scarron cheered giving an applaud.

"Every one, I think it's time we got this party started!" Eather smiled as he played his harp once more.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys hope you all like this chapter with the werewolf scene, don't forget to leave and questions or comments in the review and I'll see you all next time, Bye!**


	9. Vacation Time?

**Hello guys! Here is Chapter 9 just like many of you hoped for, by the way I'm not going to write the stuff about the trip with Kirche and Tabitha or their pasts, so for those terraria readers out there you'll have to watch the anime to know what i'm talking about... what are you still doing looking at this? You don't need me to tell you to start reading do you? Well... get to it then!**

**Chapter 9**

**Vacation time?**

The bell rang several time indicating the class switch, however it was unusually quiet. Eather, who was walking beside Louise while she rode on horseback, easily noticed the unnatural silence.

"Hey Louise, it's really quiet, is something going on?" he asked curiously.

"It's summer vacation, most of the students either went home or are traveling." she answered.

"I see." he said turning his attention to a carriage about to leave the school.

Beside the carriage Kirche and Tabitha stood, about to climb in until they noticed Eather and Louise.

"Hello Louise. Didn't see you around so we thought you went home." Kirche said leaning forward slightly.

"That is not true! Almost the whole time you were asking me where Eather was you lusty little..." Ora screamed floating up to the group out of nowhere.

"We were only away on business." Louise said looking at the three of them. "You heading home?"

"I'd say it looks that way." Eather added before getting smothered by Kirches large breasts.

"Ah, Darling! I finally get to see you, but now I won't be able to see you again for a while. Please forgive me, okay."

"Oh no you don't! He's mine!" Alona shouted, also appearing out of nowhere, snuggling Eather's left arm between her breasts.

The two girls gave each other a death glares, Eather meanwhile was unresponsive and didn't seem to move. Louise was gritting her teeth as her eyebrow twitched before noticing he wasn't moving.

"Suffocating." Tabitha said pointing at Eather with her staff.

Looking down at Eather, Kirche suddenly felt the whole weight of his body in her arms and both Kirche and Alona released him. As he fell he caught himself just before he hit the ground and quickly jolted back up into a standing position.

"Thanks Tabitha." he said wiping sweat from his face.

Tabitha nodded and watched as Eather scolded both of the girls.

"Alona, I have no idea what you see in me but your over 500 years old, can't you at least build up a relationship first? And Kirche, I'm your teacher not your lover, if you really wish for such a relationship, then graduate first. Do I make myself clear you two?" he asserted pointing to both of them.

Both girls blushed with a smile and nodded. Looking up at Louise he gestured to his little home in the far courtyard and begun to walking away leaving the four girls, however, Kirche and Alona looked to Louise both giving her serious look. Both girls questioned what was going on between the two of them, but Louise insisted that he was only teaching and tutoring her. They were not convinced with her answer however, but reluctantly had to take what they were given, Kirche followed Tabitha into her carriage and the two of them left the academy. Alona turned and watched as Eather left the court yard.

"_I wonder what Eather's gonna show me this time."_ Louise thought bringing her horse to the stables,_ "Thanks to him I can now use proper magic, but he is more of a close-range fighter, like a swordsman, rather than an aristocrat."_

Various training sessions begun playing out in her head, training with swords, spells, or even how to use her new wings, which she wore beneath her cape. Suddenly and image of Eather appeared in her mind, as the image zoomed in on him it focused on his upper body, more specifically his muscular arms. Blushing, she shook her head and pinched her cheek trying to rid herself of the haunting now lingering in her mind.

"No no no!" Louise cried. "He's tutoring me over the break! I need to focus on training and studying!" she yelled walking into the courtyard.

Walking around, Louise noticed Guiche and Montmorency in another argument with one another. She really didn't seem that interested at first, but as it progressed she grew more and more interested.

"What are you you saying? You got it all wrong." Giuche whined.

"I've heard that excuse too many times. Listen Guiche, I could care less about you. I'm only dating you because you begged me to." Montmorency said.

Shocked, Guiched tried his best to reason with her but to no avail. "Montmorency, p-please calm down and listen to me."

Turning away from him she walked away mumbling to herself before unintentionally approaching Louise. Seeing Louise, Montmorency looked at her surprised.

"I thought you'd have left already." she said.

"No, I'm studying with professor Eather." Louise replied.

"Please, was a sec-" Guiche yelled running up behind her.

"Don't follow me!" Montmorency yelled at him before running up and into the tower nearby.

"Wait! Montmorency!" Guiche cried running after her.

"Hey, Guiche!" Louise yelled to him.

Turning to her, Guiche met the burning gaze of a fireball hitting him square in the face. Screaming in pain, Guiche rolled on the ground trying to cool down his red hot face. Louise smiled and left him commenting that he was acting like a "Dog in Heat".

Looking over to the other side of the court yard, Louise could see Eather old companions hanging out by the side of the little villa they had made in the academy, from what Louise could see they were all training with various types of weapon ranging from swords and spears to crossbows and firearms.

"What are those guys up to?" Louise asked herself. Secretly, she approached them and hid around the corner listening to a conversation between Gideon and Perseus.

"Ye done fine work oh dem target dummies, Gid." Perseus laughed punching him in the arm.

"You just blew yours to bits with explosives." Gideon replied rubbing his arm.

"Aye, ya think Eather hasn't found out yet?

"_Found out? What is going on, and why do they need to keep this a secret from him?" _Louise thought peeking around the corner.

"Nah, I don't think he suspects a thing, after all we only train at night and during time's he's gone."

"Indeed, we should stop for now though, I have this weird feeling in me gut sayen we should stop for now."

"Yeah, I need to make more musket balls anyway." Gideon said standing up from where he streching.

"_I need to tell Eather, this could be bad."_ Louise thought. Turning around she bumped into a figure with bright green armor, looking to fit a female figure more than male. The armor looked to be made of giant stingers, vines, and a strange spore like plant.

"Louise?" the female figure said looking down at her.

Looking up, Louise realized the figure was Alona.

"A-Alona?" she asked.

"What are you doing sneaking about?"

"I was... uh... I was... looking for Eather!" she said nodding.

"He's taking some notes from the head chief in the kitchen right now." Alona said using her thumb to point towards the central tower.

"Oh, th-thanks!" Louise smiled running off to the kitchen.

Watching Louise run off, Alona smiled thinking to herself. _"I won't lose to you Louise, Eather's heart will be mine!"_

"_That was too close," _Louise sighed. "I should go see Eather, he's probably waiting for me."

Arriving at Eather's Mini-Castle, she knocked but got no reply. After waiting a couple of seconds she knocked again, this time however the door opened. Louise, looking happy for a brief moment, waited only to find Siesta there behind the door in her normal maid uniform.

"Miss Valliere?" she asked looking confused.

"S-Siesta? Wh-what are you doing here in Eathers' home?"

"Oh, Eather said I could borrow some accessories to help my training." Siesta answered.

"Eh? What? What are you 'borrowing?' " Louise asked going wide eyed.

"Well, I'm going to take with me this Aglet, an Anklet of the wind, a GPS, Mana Flower, and this Cross Necklace." Siesta explained showing Louise each of the accessories.

"B-be sure you return them as soon as your done." Louise said after a moment of silence.

"I will, bye!" she smiled waving goodbye.

Watching Siesta, Louise sighed once more and entered the home waiting for her Familiar to return. Looking inside she took the time to look around. As she looked around she begun to admire the statues and decorations around the house. Louise went through the armory finding weapons and armors of all shapes, sizes and colors, some of the metals Louise could easily identify. Iron, silver, gold, and mithril, others were more difficult however, a couple sets of armor seemed to emanate heat. Louise continued through the kitchen, a library, the dining area, living quarters, and even a music room filled with instruments and sheet music. Finally Louise came to a large court room with a Throne at the end and all along the wall were mannequins dressed in Iron armor each holding iron broadswords.

"Eather may not be a Noble, but he has nice taste in decoration, why haven't I been in this room before though?" she wondered placing her hand on the thrones arm.

As Louise Examined the throne she noticed a tile that was just barely missable, mainly because of the difference in height from the other tiles. Raising her eyebrow she walked over to it and knelt down next to it.

"_Why is this tile back here like this?"_ she wondered placing her hand on the tile.

Pushing it down, it clicked. Suddenly there was a sound of stone scraping on stone behind her. Jumping up Louise turned around and there in front of her was an open passageway, one she knew wasn't there before. Looking back to the tile she stepped on it and the passage closed.

"A secret passage? Why would Eather need this?" she said opening the passage once more.

Walking inside there was a click beneath her feet and the door closed right behind her. Jumping in shock and looked down to see another similar tile beneath her feet. Sighing she walked down a twisting corridor, after a minute or two she came a plain room lit by paper lanterns. The room itself had only one book shelf, a table, chair, and an inkwell. On the table Louise noticed an open book, walking up to it she begun to read it.

"_**Louise and the other are making quite some progress, if they keep progressing at this rate they will be quite formidable against anything thrown at them. Recently, however, I have noticed that Louise is somewhat... different from the others when spell casting during class, while lacking magical potential at first she's made some progress in school. I will have to look into this matter some more."**_

Louise paused realizing what she was reading, she was reading Eathers personal journal. Wanting to just put it back where it was, she continued holding it and begun to read again. Flipping to the very first page she begun to read.

"_**Well this is the beginning of a new life I suppose, everything I once had is now gone so I may have to remake everything from my home to my crystal farm. I guess I'm lucky, I managed to find a moon charm off those werewolves. Hopefully those kids who followed me shouldn't remember anything, i guess my Mind Meld ability would come in handy after all. Out of all of this there is one upside,"**_

Louise stopped for a moment trying to guess when this was written. "This must be from when I first summoned Eather. What kind of life did he have before being brought here?" Looking back to the book, she continued from where she left off.

"_**...this girl that summoned me, her name was Louise is i remember correctly, is quite cute. The only down side to this is her rude nature but that's never really bothered me I guess. I should get some sleep, it is quite late."**_

"I should stop, Eather is probably looking for me." Louise said to herself.

Walking back down the corridor she begun to wonder about that first entry she read. _**"Louise is somewhat... different"**_ echoed in her head, what did he mean "different" and that other ability "Mind Meld," just what kind of ability was that? Louise guessed that with that Mind Meld thing allowed him read minds or something of the sort.

"Hey Louise!" Eather called.

Louise jumped, quickly looking around she realized she was outside of the girls dorms. Turning around she found Eather waving at her from a distance. Smiling, she waved back and watched as Eather ran to her with his inhuman speed.

"Eather when will my lesson begin?" she asked curiously.

"As soon as you're ready, just meet me by the front gate, ok?"

"Ok!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, we'll be back by nightfall so don't worry about bringing anything important." he added vanishing in a blur of movement.

"Hey partner." Derf called from his sheath.

"What?" Eather asked looking back at him.

"Why bother teaching Louise during summer break?"

"She asked me to. She said she didn't want to go home and asked me to continue teaching her over the summer." he answered.

"She did?"

"You were there, how could you forget?"

"Umm... well..." Derf replied.

"Eather!" Louise called waving to him.

"Hey Louise ready for you first summer lesson?"

"You bet!" Louise smiled holding Flamelash in her tightly in her hands.

"Good, you have your Angel Wings?" he asked crossing his arms.

Louise spread her wings wide from beneath her cloak and Eather smiled with a nod of approval.

"Good, finally you'll need these." he said retrieving a pair of Specter Boots from his pack.

Louise raised an eyebrow looking at the boot trying to remember what they did. Looking at the wings on the boots, she immediately remembered.

"Oh!" she said placing her fist into her open palm. "Those are the Specter Boots, they allow the wearer superhuman speed as well as brief flight time."

"You're learning faster than I thought, Louise" he smiled. "Here take them, you'll need them."

"But those are your..." she paused seeing that Eather still had his own Specter Boots on.

"I've got plenty, I insist please take em."

"O-okay." Louise said taking the boots in her hands.

Looking at them, Louise could tell that they were brand new, never been worn, but was unsure about the way they'd look with her uniform. Looking down at her feet, she turned one of her feet imagining the way the boot would look. Suddenly Louise remember something Eather had said during class not long ago.

"_**People make pretty uniforms yes but, there is always one thing that is almost always the same, that is there shoes. When was the last time you looked at someone feet when not asked or told to look at their 'new shoes or boots?' Almost never, because people never look toward their feet."**_

"_But, I still don't know if they'd stick out or not." she thought._

"Louise if you put them on over your shoes they'll take the shape of the shoes themselves." Eather explained patting her on the shoulder.

"Wha- how did you?" she stuttered.

"Your face Louise, I can read you like a book." he explained once more. "Come now, if we don't hurry we'll be late for your lesson."

"Oh, right." she exclaimed quickly pulling the boots over her feet. Looking at the boots she watched in amazement as the boots vanished leaving only the wings by the heels of her shoes.

"Now then, our lesson can begin."

"Huh?"

I'm going to teach you how to use, maintain, and control your speed when running and how to properly fly, you ready for this?" Eather said smirking at her.

"Definitely!" Louise said clenching her fist.

"Good, follow me." he said vanishing in a blur as dust and dirt begun to fly up in the air heading away from the academy.

Taking a deep breath she begun to take off down the road at a normal running speed. After a second or two her overall speed greatly increased and soon Louise could barely see her legs, they were moving so fast. In almost no time at all Louise caught up with Eather, who was looking over his shoulder.

"Good, you got maintaining your speed, now you need to learn to control it!" he shouted over the sound of their feet constantly hitting the ground below them.

"What do you mean?" Louise shouted back.

"You need to be able to completely change directions when running, normally you just make a long turn but I'll show you how to make sharp turns like you find in cities!"

Almost in an instant Eathers running course turned from running straight ahead to suddenly turning right while maintaining his speed during the whole process. Stopping her feet, Louise skid across the ground for a second and tried to find Eather's dust train. After a second she spotted the dust and ran after it to find Eather sitting on a fallen tree.

"Looks like you still need practice, don't worry it took me some time to come up with this tactic and more time to master it. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? I feel good I guess, with the wind blowing past me it felt as though I were already flying." she smiled looking down at her feet.

"Good, that feeling is normal. Now then lets start on flying, shall we?" asked spreading his wings wide.

The day was long and exhausting, Louise could feel her wings were very fatigued, very much to the point where she could barely move them. Leaving Eather at the front gates, Louise begun to head to her room for a long night's rest.

"I could use a drink." she said locking her lips.

Looking across the courtyard Louise noticed Guiche and Montmorency sitting together at a table lit by a Lantern. Look closer she could see them drinking something, Lemonade maybe. Louise didn't really care, walking over to them she swiped Guiches glass and gulped it down. Montmorency meanwhile looked at her completely petrified.

"Sorry, but I really needed a drink, practicing with Eather is tiring. Anyways good night." she smiled bowing to them.

In her room Louise begun to undress herself getting ready for bed, looking down at her shoes she saw the the wings on her shoes and remembered she still had the Specter Boots. Looking back at her shirt she unbuttoned it and left her room heading for Eathers home. After a minute she arrived at his door with the boots in hand ready to return.

"Hello?" Eather said from beyond the door.

"It's me, I wanted to return the boots." she replied.

Opening the door, he looked down at her he smiled.

"Don't worry about the boots, go ahead and... hey are you ok your face is all red."

"I don't... don't care about my... face." she said as her head began spinning around and around before her head slouched down looking at her feet, she dropped her boots.

"Hey, get ahold of yourself!" Eather said catching her as she started losing her balance.

Blushing bright red Louise begun reaching for Eathers face.

"Come one, lets see if you've got a fever." Eather said picking her up and taking her to into his little home.

"Eather!" Louise shouted throwing her arms around him.

"L-Louise?" he stuttered.

"I can't bear not being without you, I just Love you so much!" she yelled hugging him tightly.

"W-what?!" he gulped staring at her.

Not even two seconds afterwards the door burst open and there standing in the door frame was Montmorency, she looked like she had been running all over the place and was covered in sweat.

"Professor, have you seen... oh no." she moaned looking at Louise as she had her arms around Eathers neck.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys finally finished another chapter, I hope you all liked it and I want to apologize if it is shorter than normal and to make up for it I'll try making the next chapter longer. So like always, please leave a comment, question, opinion, or any tips in the review and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
